Memories Of That Day
by Miss Cherry
Summary: “Tomorrow I’ll come look for you. I promise.” You promised me Kabuto, but you lied…again. Hino Mitsuki’s back and so is Kabuto, but wait! Who’s that little girl! You all were asking for it, so here it is, the sequel to “Trust Me, My Love” INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Help Me

Memories of That Day

**Chapter 1: Help Me**

"_Tomorrow I'll come look for you."_

"_What?"_

"_I promise."_

_She sighed. "…Kabuto…"_

"_Trust me."_

_She caressed his cheek. "…I'll try. Now good bye."_

"_I love you Mitsuki." Tears trickled down both their faces. _

_She nodded and walked away._

**X-X-X-X**

Mitsuki walked through the forest without a single shred of humanity left. Her heart had been broken into so many pieces that she felt as if she had no soul. "K-Kabuto…" The name crossed her lips like fire. It stung just to mention his name. "I hate you!" she screamed in pain. The rain matched her mood perfectly. It was as if the heavens were weeping with her. She stumbled into the village of Konohagakure mindlessly. "…Why?" She tripped and fell down. _What's the point of getting up when something will just push you back down? _

"Hey, are you alright?"

_That voice!_ Mitsuki's head shot up. "S-S-S-" Lightning cracked through the sky, revealing the dark figure. "S-Sensei! Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi blinked. "Mitsuki! What're you doing here!"

Her lower lip quivered. "Kakashi sensei, I'm sorry. I failed you." She passed out.

"Hey Mitsuki! Stay awake! Dammit!" Kakashi picked her up. "She's out cold. I have to get her inside or she'll get sick out here." He sighed and went back to his apartment. "Mitsuki…"

**XXXX**

"Uhn…Wh-Wha?" Mitsuki opened her eyes and blinked. "Wh-Where…?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Kakashi jumped over the back of the sofa and sat with Mitsuki. "Yo."

"What! Kakashi sensei! Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment."

"But how did I--" She froze. _…Kabuto…_ Fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "No, no, no, no!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" He rubbed her back. "Are you okay? And what're you doing here?"

She tried to keep herself from crying. "I-I…O-Orochimaru found out…"

"What! He did!"

"Y-Yes…Kabuto he…he betrayed me. It was because of him that I was thrown into Orochimaru's jail. But because of him…I escaped…" She buried her face in his chest. "Kakashi sensei, please help me. I…I don't know what to do anymore."

He stroked her hair. "Mitsuki, it's okay, I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you or anything. I'll take care of you, okay?" He took off his vest and put it on her. "Here, wear this for now. You're all wet and I don't want you to get sick." He got up. "I'll get you some towels, okay?"

"…S-Sensei! But…But what about-"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." She put her head down and nodded. "Good!"

…_Kabuto I loved you…I loved you so much…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared this sequel to "Trust Me, My Love" a while ago and I've been working on it very slowly. I just couldn't resist when I got a couple of chapters done to post them right away! I'm still working on my other fan fic "Love Thy Enemy" but I'm gonna try to do this one as well. So, here we go, the long awaited sequel to "Trust Me, My Love"!


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Sick?

**Chapter 2: Are You Sick?**

"This is kinda irresponsible of you, isn't it?" Mitsuki asked Kakashi.

"No, it's okay. They don't mind waiting a bit," Kakashi answered.

"A bit?" She raised her eyebrow. "Two hours is way more than a bit."

"You're late _again_!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. "Kakashi sensei, aren't you worried that you're gonna get fired or something!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Kakashi said. "My toaster broke this morning, so I had to go get a new one." Mitsuki giggled and he glanced at her. _Well, at least she's smiling again._

Sakura looked at Mitsuki and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Hey, who's that girl?" Naruto asked.

"This is Hino Mitsuki," Kakashi informed.

Sasuke looked at her headband. "She's got a Sound Ninjas headband. So what's she's doing here?"

"Oh yeah! Aren't Sound Ninja our enemy or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Mitsuki is a Sound Ninja, but she's not our enemy. She's far from that. She's my friend," Kakashi answered.

"Oh, alright." Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Mitsuki."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"It's nice to meet you all, Mitsuki answered.

"So what ranking are you?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'm a Jonin."

"A Jonin! But she looks so young!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whoa, a Jonin, that's so cool!" Naruto said happily.

"So what do you do?" Sakura asked. "Or what did you used to do?"

"I…" Mitsuki looked down.

"Ah, um, so what were we doing yesterday?" Kakashi asked nervously. "Oh yeah, that's right, you guys were doing Taijutsu exercises. That's what you'll be doing today."

"But Ka-"

"Alright, get going you three." The three students sighed and started to spar with each other.

Kakashi turned to Mitsuki who was fidgeting with her hands. "Hey, don't think too much about it, okay Mitsuki?" She nodded. "…Can you look at me really quick?" She looked up. "Huh?" He tilted his head. "Are you okay Mitsuki? You seem kinda…kinda pale."

"I'm fine. I didn't get too much sleep last night though."

"Then you should rest while I'm practicing with these guys."

"Okay, thanks." She bowed and walked over to a tree. She sat under it and watched the ninjas train. The wind blew through her hair and tickled her cheeks. "It's days like this that make me remember…Says like this bring back memories…" She closed her eyes. _Kabuto…Kabuto, what are you up to now? How's life without me? What're your feelings right now? Do you miss me? Do you even bother to stop and think about me for a moment? You probably don't. Why should you? It's not like…you actually cared about me. You said that you do, but how can I believe you? How…How can I trust you? I gave you everything; my heart and my soul. I thought you were better than that but I guess I thought wrong. Kabuto…Are you actually gonna come find me like you promised? I don't know. I…I still have memories of that day…That day you told me that…you loved me…on that night of our mission…I believed you…What a fool I was…_

"Mitsuki?"

She opened her eyes. "Huh? Sakura?"

"We've finished training for the day and we're gonna go get a mission. Are you coming?"

"Oh, sure, okay!" She got up. "So, what type of miss--" She stopped. "Oh…"

"Mitsuki, are you okay?"

She put her hand to her head. "I feel so dizzy all of a sudden…"

"Would you like to sit back down then?"

"N-No, I'll be fine. It's probably nothing." She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sit Mitsuki? You're pale…"

"I'm fine Sakura, don't worry about it, okay?" _Ugh, what's wrong with me? I'm still so dizzy. I don't get motion sickness, so what's wrong?_ She blinked. _My…My vision…I…I can't…_ She closed her eyes and fell.

Sakura gasped. "Mitsuki! Mitsuki, what's wrong? K-Kakashi sensei! Help! Mitsuki's fainted!"

Kakahsi turned around. "What!"

**XXXX**

…_I hear…voices…?_ Mitsuki opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh, wha?"

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"What happened?" Mitsuki asked.

"You passed out," Sasuke answered.

"Mitsuki, you're sick, aren't you," Kakashi said.

"Sick? What? No, of course not. I was just fine earlier this morning."

"But you're sick now, correct?" Sakura answered.

"Well…how could I get sick so fast? And from nothing?"

"It has to be something," Sakura said. "People don't get sick for any reason."

She looked around. _They're…They're right. But why and how did I get sick? How…?_ She covered her mouth. _Oh no, this can't be good!_

"Mitsuki?" Kakashi said cautiously. "Should we…you know…back up?"

Naruto already started to back up. "I wouldn't ask…"

"Urmph?" She turned her head and threw up.

"Mitsuki?" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, that's it, we're taking you to the hospital, _now_," Kakashi said.

"N-No. I'm fine. I probably just heard a weird sound or something. My ears are sensitive you know. I _am_ a Sound Ninja."

Sakura sighed. "You sure?"

"Yeah, positive." She got up. "Kakashi sensei, if that's alright with you, I'm going back to your place. I have to prepare anyways."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" he asked.

"I'm going on a journey of self-reflection. I have to purify my soul and repent."

"What?' Naruto asked.

"Mitsuki, you're sick, you can't-"

"Would you quit telling me that? I'm fine, okay? I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"But…"

_I'll be fine tomorrow. This is probably just a one-day thing. Maybe Kakashi's cooking made me sick last night. That's possible. I don't know what he was trying to feed me!_ _I…I just hope that this isn't anything serious…_


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Months Later

**Chapter 3: Seven Months Later**

"_Mitsuki, don't do this."_

"_Kakashi sensei, I have to."_

"_No you don't. Just stay here, okay? It's too dangerous. Orochimaru is most likely looking for you!"_

"_I know, but I'm a ninja remember? I'm not gonna go down that easily."_

"_But I'm worried that you could get sick and no one will be there to help you. Or what if you get into trouble! I won't be there to protect you!"_

"_Calm down Kakashi sensei. If anything should happen, I'll come straight back. Just have some faith in me!"_

"…_Mitsuki…"_

**XXXX**

"It's been seven months," Sakura said as she walked with Naruto and Sasuke. "I wonder how Mitsuki's doing."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay," Naruto said.

"If she once worked for Orochimaru, she's gotta be okay," Sasuke informed. "Besides, she's a Jonin."

"Yeah but remember what Kakashi sensei said? She betrayed Orochimaru, so he's probably trying to find her," Sakura reminded.

"This is a dangerous time for her. I know she felt bad and all, but I don't think she shouldn't have gone on that journey," Naruto said.

"No everyone's a coward like you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What did you just say?"

"Good morning students!" Kakashi said with a smile. He cracked his neck. "Okay, we have some missions to do today, so let's get going." All four of them headed to the academy.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura began, "do you know when Mitsuki's coming back?"

"Nope, she didn't say," Kakashi replied. "She just said that she'll be back when she decides to come back." They walked into the academy. "Have you guys been thinking about her this whole time?"

"Yes, we have."

"So that why you've seemed so distracted lately." He sighed. "Well, I can't say much cuz I've been going through the same thing. She's only sixteen you know and she's been through a whole lot. She's put her life on the line way too much." He opened another door and bumped into someone. "Oops, excuse-"

"K-Kakashi!"

Kakashi became alert. _That voice…?_ He opened his eyes wider and looked. "M-M…Mitsuki!"

"What!" Sakura and Naruto asked.

Mitsuki blinked. "K-Kakashi sensei!"

"What're you doing here!"

"I came to fill out some resignation papers."

"Resignation papers?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yes. Sensei, the reason why I came back is because I'm…"

Naruto pushed Kakashi out of the way. "Whoa, Mitsuki, you're huge!"

"What?" Sakura punched Naruto. "You jerk, don't say that! That was totally rude and uncalled for!"

Kakashi looked down. "Mitsuki you're…!"

"I'm seven months pregnant," Mitsuki answered.

Sasuke blinked. _What did she just say?_

"You're…You're pregnant?" Kakashi asked. She nodded. He blinked a few times. "Uh, ah, we'll go on a mission tomorrow. You guys are done for today."

"But sen-"

"Go home," he said firmly. They all nodded and left. "Mitsuki…How…Why…"

"Can we go talk about this somewhere else?" she asked. "I could go for some ramen now."

"Ramen? Oh, sure, okay! L-Let's go."

**XXXX**

"Thanks for treating me to ramen Kakashi sensei," Mitsuki said as she finished her third bowl. "This was really good."

"Mitsuki…" Kakashi began.

"Yes?"

An elderly woman walked by. "Oh how sweet. It's so nice to see a caring husband take his pregnant wife out for ramen."

Mitsuki blushed. "Oh!"

"What! She's not my-"

"That's nice that your child will be blessed with such loving parents." She walked away.

Kakashi shook his head. "That was crazy."

"I-I'm sorry," Mitsuki replied.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"You were gonna ask me something sensei?"

"Yeah um…who's…um…Y-Your ba…Th-The fath…"

Mitsuki sighed and looked down. "I know what you're trying to ask me…Kabuto."

"Kabuto? You mean-"

"Yes, my baby's father is Yakushi Kabuto." She closed her eyes. "I don't even know if I can take care of this baby by myself…"

"Are you…still gonna have it?"

"Of course! I'm gonna find a way to support us both!"

"This is a very uncomfortable topic for me but…Hey, wait! Mitsuki, I said I was gonna take care of you! Now that you're pregnant, I won't just stop taking care of you! So don't worry okay? I'll help!"

She looked at him. "Kakashi sensei…" She smiled. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 4: It's a

**Chapter 4: It's a…!**

"Man, a lot of stuff happened so fast," Naruto said. "I've only known Mitsuki for nine months, but it feels more like nine days!"

"That's because she went on a journey for seven months and when she came back, we got to know her more for only two months," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Sh-Shut up," Naruto said. "I know that." He looked up at the morning sky. "I wonder when she's gonna have her baby. And I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hello you two," Kakashi said as he joined his students. "Good morning."

Naruto sighed. _I'm not gonna even bother asking for an excuse._ He looked around. "Kakashi sensei, have you seen Sakura?"

"Oh, Sakura is with Mitsuki today," Kakashi answered. "I couldn't leave Mitsuki home by herself, so I asked Sakura if she could watch her."

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke stretched. "So what're we going to do today since Sakura isn't here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kakashi replied. "Let's just make it up as we go!" Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads.

"Kakashi!" Iruka appeared before Kakashi and panted heavily. "Thank God I finally found you!"

"What's wrong Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Iruka sensei, is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"I got a call from Sakura and she said that you need to go to the hospital immediately Kakashi!"

"What happened!" Kakashi demanded urgently.

"M-Mitsuki's in labor!" Iruka exclaimed.

"WHAAAAT!"

**XXXX**

Kakashi frantically ran up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Hino Mitsuki is?"

"Hino Mitsuki?" the woman repeated.

"Didn't you hear him the first time?" Naruto yelled. "He said Hino Mitsuki goddammit!"

"What! Listen, little boy, you can't come in here-"

"Our friend is in labor, we have to see her," Sasuke said calmly.

"Please don't mind the idiot, just tell us where she is," Kakashi asked.

"She's in the labor ward on the second floor."

"Thank you!" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto scrambled to the second floor.

"Look, there's Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed down the hall. Sakura was impatiently pacing back and forth. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned and looked. "Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, Naruto! You guys finally came!"

They ran over to her. "Where's Mitsuki!" Kakashi asked.

"She's-"

"AAAHHHH!"

A woman came out of the door behind Sakura. "Miss Haruno, is the father here yet!"

"He's right here!" Sakura answered as she pointed to Kakashi.

"Father? What! Me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock.

"If I didn't lie, they wouldn't have let any of us in there," Sakura whispered to her sensei. "Mitsuki shouldn't be alone in a time like this!"

"Couldn't you have said I was Mitsuki's brother or something!" Kakashi whispered back.

"Sir, please come this way," the woman said.

"Sakura, we're gonna have a serious lesson in lying when I get back!" Kakashi whispered as he followed the woman.

"AAHHH!"

"Put this on sir," said female doctor as she handed Kakashi a smock and a mask.

"Okay…" Kakashi put on the items.

"What's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi answered.

"Alright." The woman cleared her throat and turned to Mitsuki, who was lying in a bed. "Mrs. Hatake, your husband is here."

"Wh-What the fuck are you talking about!" Mitsuki yelled.

Kakashi walked over and smiled. "H-Hello, uh, h-hunny."

"What the hell?" Mitsuki asked.

"Shh, just play along," Kakashi whispered.

"A-Alri--AAHHH!" She grabbed his hand. "AHH!"

"Ow! Mitsuki, that hurts," Kakashi said.

"Mr. Hatake, would you like to help deliver the baby?" another doctor asked.

"What! Where's the midwife! Make her do it!" Kakashi shouted.

"Well, some fathers like to do that, so we just offer the option-"

"No thanks! Maybe I should just wait out-"

Mitsuki grabbed Kakashi by his vest. "You b-bastard, y-you're not going anywhere!"

"M-Mitsuki?"

"You son of bitch, you're staying here, goddammit!"

"Mitsuki!"

"That's the pain of labor talking," another doctor informed.

"AHHH!"

"The baby's finally here!"

Kakashi nervously looked around. "U-Uh, um…!"

"Just keep pushing Mrs. Hatake!"

"AHH!"

"I see the head! It's crowning!"

"Oh dear God!" Kakashi shouted. He closed his eyes.

"Mr. Hatake, are you alright!" _CRASH!_

**XXXX**

"Ughn…" Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake."

Kakashi sat up in the chair and looked at the person in the bed. "M-Mitsuki!"

She smiled. "Mm-hmm?"

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was giving birth, you passed out."

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty. You've been asleep for six hours."

"Are you serious!" She nodded. "Oh…sorry."

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came in already and saw the baby. We talked a bit, then they went home."

"Oh." He got up and walked over to her. "And…the baby?"

"Right here," Mitsuki said as she nodded to the small, sleeping infant in her arms. The baby was snuggly wrapped in a blanket.

"So, it's a..." Kakashi looked closely at the baby. "Oh, that's nice. Did you name the baby already?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "It's a good name too."

"Lemme guess, it's a name that will remind you of _him_?"

"…Uh-huh." She looked down at the baby. "My child's name is…"


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Happy Birthday

**Chapter 5: A Very Happy Birthday**

"Happy seventh birthday Kabuki!" Sakura said with a smile as she handed the little girl a wrapped box.

"Thank you Sakura," the girl said as she took the present.

"Go ahead Kabuki, open it!" Sakura urged happily.

"Okay, let's see what's inside!" Kabuki neatly unwrapped the gift and smiled once she saw what was inside. "Thank you Sakura!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward on his chair. "What? What?"

"They're jutsu scrolls!" Kabuki answered.

"What! That's boring!" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Well Kabuki, since you're trying to become a medical ninja at a young age, I thought it would be good if you started to learn some more advanced jutsus."

"Thanks Sakura, this is awesome!"

"Open my present next!" Naruto said as he held out his gift.

"It better not be a little kid toy!" Kabuki said as she glanced at Naruto.

"Hey, you're still a little kid."

"I'm seven years old! That's not little!" The wolf lying lazily on the floor perked up and began to bark. "See, even Fenrir knows that seven's not little!"

"Yes it is! I'm nineteen!" Naruto informed.

"S-So?"

"But you still act like a little kid Naruto, so knock it off!" Sakura shouted.

"What!"

"You tell him Sakura!"

Mitsuki laughed. "Alright, alright, calm down everyone." The wolf known as Fenrir gave Naruto a curious look, then put his head back down.

"Yes mommy!" Kabuki said. She opened the orange box. "Oh, hey! So it's not a little kid toy after all! They're Senbon Needles and Makibishi!"

"Naruto, those weapons are dangerous!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Actually, Sakura," Mitsuki began, "Kabuki's really good with Senbon Needles and Makibishi."

"Yeah, I've seen her practice!" Naruto said with a smile. "Kabuki's dead accurate with Senbon Needles!"

"Here's my gift," Sasuke said as he handed Kabuki a gift.

"Thanks Sasuke!" She opened it right away. "Alright! Three kunai knives and shuriken!" She hugged Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke!"

"Ah, uh, you're welcome."

"Are you sure you're okay with these gifts?" Sakura asked Mitsuki.

"Don't worry, Kabuki will be safe," Mitsuki answered.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Kakashi said as he walked in. "There was a long line when I got the cake."

"Look what I got daddy!" Kabuki exclaimed happily.

"Oh, ninja stuff. I know you'll be a great ninja, Kabuki," Kakashi said. "And here's my gift to you!" He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small wrapped item. "It's not exactly ninja related, but I know you'll like it."

"Cool!" She unwrapped it. "…What?"

Everyone looked at the gift. "WHAT THE HECK! KAKASHI?"

"Make–Out Paradise?" Kabuki said as she read the cover.

Kakashi looked down. "What!" He grabbed it. "I'm sorry, that's mine." He reached into his pouch again. "This is your gift."

"Kakashi, what did I say about that book?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" He grinned from ear to ear.

Kabuki opened the small box. "Oh, a locket!"

"There's an inscription on the back," Kakashi informed.

She turned it over. "'To Kabuki, no matter what may happen, not matter what you may do, never give up, never give in. Be strong and live strong. There's nothing wrong with change, so be sure to make room for it.'" She looked at Kakashi. "Thank you daddy, I love it."

"Here, let me help you put it on." He picked up the locket and put it on for her.

"When are we gonna have cake?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled.

"You're such a loser," Sasuke said. Kabuki laughed.

Mitsuki looked at her daughter and smiled. _As long as I have Kabuki, I'm happy. Nothing will ever take me away from my precious child. Nothing…_


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Scroll

**Chapter 6: Secret Scroll**

Kabuki ran up to Kakashi cheerfully as Mitsuki trailed happily behind. "Daddy! Mommy and I can to visit you today!"

Sakura smiled. "Kabuki! Mitsuki!" She waved to them.

"Hey you two," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke waved to them as well.

"I hope you don't mind that we came today," Mitsuki said to Kakashi.

"No, that's fine," Kakashi responded.

"Look, Fenrir came too Daddy!" Kabuki hugged her wolf. "See?"

"Yep, I see."

"Anyway, what're we doing today sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" he looked at Kabuki, "…We're going to practice our hiding techniques."

"What! But we can already do that!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, what's the point of practicing something that you've already perfected?" Sasuke asked.

"This is for Kabuki's benefit today," Kakashi answered.

"What? For me?" Kabuki asked.

"Yes."

She smiled. "So I can train with you guys today!" She hugged Kakashi. "Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome. Now, this is a pretty simple exercise, so no need to worry or anything."

Sakura smiled. "I think I know what we're doing…"

"Alright everyone, this is how this is gonna work. You all have a certain amount of time to find a hiding spot. When I'm done counting, I'll look for you guys. If I find you, then you're 'dead', okay? If I don't find you and if you make it back to this spot, you 'live'. Does everyone understand?"

"What! All we're gonna do is play Hide-N-"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Do you _understand_ Naruto?"

"I do! I do!" Kabuki said as she waved her hand.

"Good, at least she understands." He turned around and faced a tree. "You all have thirty seconds to find a hiding spot."

"What!"

"One, two, three, four…" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sighed and jumped up into the tree. From there, they began to jump from tree to tree.

"…Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…"

"H-Hey! Wait!" Kabuki looked at Fenrir. "Come on Fenrir! We have to hurry!" The wolf howled and she jumped on his back. "Go!" He ran off carrying Kabuki.

Mitsuki smiled as she leaned near Kakashi. "You didn't have to do this Kakashi."

"I know, but I wanted to." He looked over at her and smiled back.

"…Thank you for being there for Kabuki."

"You're welcome. I just never knew that I'd make a good father." She giggled. "…Twenty one, twenty two…" He looked over at her. "You better go hide or I'll find you first."

"What? Oh, no I'm not…"

"...Twenty three, twenty four…" He looked at her once more. "Go."

Mitsuki blinked. "…Alright!" She disappeared.

----

Kabuki rubbed Fenrir's neck. "I think this is far enough Fenrir." She rolled off his back. "Do you think we went too far?"

"_No, this is fine,"_ Fenrir responded.

"But…what if we get into trouble?"

"_Don't worry! I'll protect you should anything happen."_

"Thanks Fenrir." They looked around. "So, this is a big forest, do you wanna hide in a tree or something?"

He sniffed around. _"…Kabuki, I smell something…"_

"Like what? Is someone coming?"

"…_Kabuki, I always wanna be by your side and I always wanna help you._"

"What?"

He pushed her over to a log. _"Hide in here for a while. I'll be back. I'm gonna go find that thing that I smelt."_

"But Fenrir-"

"_I'll be back."_ He barked and ran off.

Kabuki watched him leave and sighed. "He's been acting so weird since my seventh birthday last week." She paused. "…I don't know why, but I feel like…I feel like I'm missing something…but what? I don't feel whole, like a part of me is gone." She suddenly felt like crying. "Wh-Why do I feel like this?" She shook her head.

"_Kabuki, you still there?"_

She looked up. "Fenrir?"

"_I'm back,"_ Fenrir replied.

Kabuki crawled out of the log. "So, did you find what you were looking for Fenrir?"

"_Here."_ He placed a scroll in her hand.

"Fenrir? This is a scroll! Where did you find it!"

"_Kabuki, I want you to read that scroll and learn what's in it. This is your gift from me. This is so that no matter what may happen, you'll be protected."_

"Huh?" She looked at it. _I wonder what he means. This scroll has the word 'Summon' written on it. _"Fenrir-"

"Found you."

"AAAHHH!" Kabuki and Fenrir jumped back in fright.

"Hello," Kakashi said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kabuki put the scroll into her pouch. "Daddy! Don't do that!"

"I said I was sorry. Come on you two, it's time to go back."

"Alright." Fenrir barked. "Are you sure Fenrir?"

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

"He told me that I can ride him back." She turned to the wolf. "But Fenrir, aren't you tired? I mean, you carried me here…" He howled. "…Okay, but don't complain if your back starts to hurt." She climbed on. "Okay, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Gossip

**Chapter 7: Gossip**

"Phew, man, what a day," Kakashi said as he sat down.

"Hi Daddy," Kabuki said as she came out of the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No, no, that's okay. I'm not really hungry, I'm just tired."

Mitsuki came out of the kitchen as well. "Kakashi? Oh, you're home."

"I think I'll just go sleep now."

"Okay, you do that." They watched as Kakashi got up and trudged into the bedroom.

"Kabuki where's Fenrir?" Mitsuki asked.

"He's asleep on the floor by the sofa," Kabuki responded.

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you wanna go out for a bit?"

"Alright!" Kabuki ran to the door. "Come on Mommy!"

"I'm right behind you, don't worry." She put on her shoes and they headed out.

"Wow, it's so pretty outside!" Kabuki said.

"Yes, the sunset is beautiful."

She looked up at her mother. "Mommy, will I be as beautiful as you when I grow up?"

Mitsuki laughed. "What?"

"Will I?"

"Kabuki…you'll be much more beautiful when you grow up."

She smiled. "Really? More than you? That's hard to believe since you're so pretty!" They came to an outdoor ice cream shop. "Oh, Mommy, look! Can I have some ice cream?"

"Oh sure, anything for you. Just sit at a table and I'll go get us something."

"Okay!" Kabuki ran to a table and sat down. "Mommy knows what flavor I like. Hmm, but does Daddy know?"

Two women sitting close to Kabuki looked at her. "Hey, isn't that that one girl?"

"You mean that Kabuki girl?"

Kabuki perked up, but didn't look at the women. _Why are they talking about me?_ She listened closely.

"Yeah, that's her. She's Hino Mitsuki's daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes."

_Mommy?_

"Do you know that she lives with Hatake Kakashi?"

_Daddy?_

"Yeah, but I heard that Kakashi isn't Kabuki's _real_ father."

_Wh-What!_

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was some other guy."

_No, no! They're lying! Kakashi is my real father!_

"Kakashi is just taking care of them. I heard that he felt sorry cuz Mitsuki's lover left her or something like that."

_Stop it!_

"So is Kakashi still available or not?"

"I think he could be."

_He's not you old hags! He's my Mommy's husband!_

"Well, whatever. The point is that Kabuki isn't Kakashi's daughter. She's someone else's."

"But she's Mitsuki's daughter, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

Kabuki put her head down and closed her eyes. _No, it's not true! None of it!_

"Kabuki, sorry I took so long, there was a line," Mitsuki said as she held two ice cream cones. "I got your favorite flavor." Her daughter didn't respond. "Kabuki? What's wrong?" She put down the ice cream. "Kabuki?" She tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "Sweetie?"

"…WAAAHH!" She put her head on the table and began to cry.

"Kabuki! Are you hurt! Are you sick! Did something upset you! Kabuki, what's wrong! Please speak to me!" She hugged her. "Kabuki!"

_It can't be! No! It just can't!_


	8. Chapter 8: Are You Really My Father?

**Chapter 8: Are You Really My Father?**

"Kabuki…" Mitsuki felt like crying herself as she carried her sleeping daughter home. "Kabuki, what happened?" She opened the door and walked inside. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you're back," Kakashi said as he walked over and closed the door. He looked at her face. "Mitsuki, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Kabuki just burst out in tears when we went out."

"Is she hurt! Did someone hurt her!" He was suddenly on edge. "What happened to her!"

"I don't know okay! I don't!" She took her over to Kabuki's room and put her in bed. Fenrir followed her urgently. "Oh Kabuki, my daughter, why?"

Kakashi came in as well. "I'll wait here until she wakes up."

"I will too." Fenrir bark as he jumped up and the bed and laid down next to Kabuki. "Alright Fenrir, you can stay with Kabuki too."

----

_He's…not my father…_ Kabuki opened her eyes slowly. "What?" She felt warm fur next to her. "Fenrir?" She looked over and nodded at the wolf. She put on her glasses and found Mitsuki and Kakashi asleep at her bedside. "Mommy?"

Mitsuki opened her eyes. "Wha? K-Kabuki?" Kakashi opened his eyes and sat up as well. "Kabuki!"

"Kabuki, are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

She looked at him. _…No…_ "…Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"…Are you really?"

"Am I really what?" He looked at Mitsuki, then back to her.

"…Are you really what you claim to be?"

"Kabuki, what're you talking about?" Mitsuki asked.

"…Are you really my father?"

The two adults froze. "Wh-What?"

Her lower lip quivered. "Are you really my father?"

"K-Kabuki, where would you get such an idea?" Mitsuki asked.

"I heard some women talking and they said that Kakashi isn't my real father."

Kakashi thought to himself. _…What do I tell her?_ He glanced at Mitsuki. _I can tell that Mitsuki's terrified right now. She doesn't know what to tell her._

"Tell me the truth!" she yelled through tears. "Are you or are you not my father?"

"Kabuki, please, stop this!" Mitsuki begged.

Kakashi sighed. _I hoped this day would never come. _"Kabuki, please stop crying." She looked at him. "W-Well, uh, I guess you uh, caught me. You want the truth, so I'll tell you. Kabuki…I'm not your real father."

Her heart suddenly shattered into pieces. "I-I knew it! Why didn't you tell me!" _Everything's happening so fast!_

"Kabuki, please understand that we didn't tell you for your own interest. Growing up without a father would-"

"No! This is worse! You let me think that someone who isn't related to me in any way is my father! You should've told me!"

Mitsuki began to cry as well. "Kabuki, he was there for you though! He acted like a father!"

"But still!"

"Please Kabuki, calm down," Kakashi said. "Kabuki, whether I'm your father or not doesn't matter to me. As long as I can be there for you, as long as I can protect and teach you, I will always be your father. I love you Kabuki and I want to take care of you."

She forced herself to stop crying. "…Where's my real father?"

"…He's…He's dead," Mitsuki quickly lied.

"D-Dead?"

"…He died trying to protect me long ago, before you were born…" She looked away. _It pains me to lie to my child like this._

Kabuki looked down. "…Oh…" _…So…My real daddy isn't even alive…Kakashi's taken good care of me…They're right._ She looked up at Kakashi. "C-Can I still call you 'Daddy'?"

Mitsuki gasped and looked at Kakashi. He smiled. "Of course you can."

"Thank you…Daddy."

"Kabuki!" Mitsuki hugged her and began to cry again along with her daughter.

_I'm so sorry Kabuki…_ Kakashi hugged them as well as he forced back tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Man

**Chapter 9: Mysterious Man**

"_Where are you going Kabuto?"_

"_I'm going to look for Mitsuki on my own."_

"_Kabuto, she's been gone for seven years. She's probably dead. You need to forget about her!"_

"_Stop it! I won't ever forget about her! I haven't forgotten about her in seven years…"_

"_Kabuto stop! She…! A child!"_

"_What?"_

"_Okay, I've been lying this whole time. I have seen Mitsuki before in Konohagakure."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I have my reasons okay! Look, I saw her, but she wasn't alone. She had a child with her."_

"_What? You're lying."_

"_No, it's all true. And what's more, she was with Hatake Kakashi."_

"…_Leave me the hell alone! I'm gonna find her!"_

"_Lord Orochimaru won't like this."_

"_I don't give damn."_

"…_Kabuto…"_

X-X-X-X

"Kabuki, I said you have to go to bed!" Kakashi shouted.

"Well I said no!" Kabuki shouted back.

"Look, I'm not gonna yell over you. Your mother isn't feeling well, so you have to listen to me! You have to go to bed _now_!"

"I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not sleepy!"

"This is the time you always go to bed!"

She made fists. "Who are you to tell me when to go to bed!" Fresh tears glistened in her eyes.

Mitsuki coughed and made her way out of her bedroom. "Kabuki, what're you doing?" She coughed some more. "Your father said go to bed, so go to bed. Please don't act like this. We didn't raise you to talk back."

"It…It's not like he's my…my real father!"

"Kabuki?" Mitsuki yelled. "How dare you say such things!"

"Kabuki, you're in big trouble!" A crack of lightning branched through the sky as the rain poured down harder.

"If my real father was here right now, he would listen to me and let me do what I want!" She turned around and headed out. Fenrir barked and ran after her. "Fenrir! Don't follow me!" She pushed him away and kept running.

"Kabuki! Stop, what're you doing!"

"Get back here!"

"Leave me alone!" She didn't stop. "I-It's not fair!" She ran out into the rain. "I'll find my real father and live with him!" She tripped and fell down. _Wh-Why! Why am I doing this?_ She just cried out loudly.

"Whoa, hey! What're you doing out here?"

She looked up. "Wh-Who are you?"

The man helped her up. "Let's not worry about that right now. I need to get you somewhere dry right now or you'll get sick!" He took her hand and led her to a near by inn. They sat down at a table. "So, what's a small girl like you doing out here in the rain by yourself?"

She looked down. "…I don't know." She sighed sadly. "I'm such a burden to my parents…"

"Why do you say that?"

"…I was arguing with my daddy cuz I didn't want to go to bed. My mommy's sick and when she told me to go to bed too, I just…" she sniffled, "…I just kinda got mad."

"So you ran away from home?" He blinked.

"…Yes." She began to cry softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe if I didn't exist, my parents would be happier."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?" She looked up at him.

"Because you should never doubt your own existence. No matter how horrible something might seem, it'll all work out in the end. There are people that care for you, you just need to find them."

She searched for words. "…I see…Thank you…"

"Listen, why don't you stay with me for the night and I'll take you home first thing in the morning?"

"Really? You'll do that for me!" She smiled. "Wow, you're such a nice person, sir!"

He smiled as well. "That's what some people think…"

_I don't know why, but talking with this man makes me feel…happy… _


	10. Chapter 10: A Nice Stranger

**Chapter 10: A Nice Stranger**

Kabuki adjusted her belt and pulled on her ribbons to make them tighter. "Well, it's time to face my parents…" She walked out of the bedroom and found the man from before waiting for her. "Oh, you're up early."

"Do you normally get up at five?" he asked as he checked the clock on the wall.

"No, but I need to get back home so my parents won't worry anymore."

"I see. Will you permit me to walk with you?"

"Sure! I could use the company."

"Alright, let's go." They walked out of the apartment and headed down the street. "So, how old are you again?"

"Seven!" She smiled. "I'm all grown up!"

He laughed. "I beg to differ. You're just a kid. Seven is a pretty small number."

"Oh yeah!" she said defensively, "Well, how old are you!"

"I'm twenty six."

"…Oh…So you're an adult…" She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "When I get home, I'll apologize to my parents then go to bed. I'm so tired."

"You didn't have to get up sp early. I would've taken you either way."

"I didn't want to be a burden to you mister."

"You're not a burden. The company is much welcomed."

She looked at him, then smiled. _He's so kind!_ "Did I tell you that I'm studying to become a medical ninja?"

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh! I'm really good too! Soon I'll graduate from the academy!"

"You're kinda young, don't you think?"

"That's what I thought, but the teachers all said that I'm very advanced for my age! I even made up some jutsus of my own!"

"That's impressive."

"And I also have a secret weapon…" Kabuki looked around, then leaned in close. "I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, sure."

"I..." she stuck out her tongue, "I'm not gonna tell you!"

"What? But I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"You fell for it!" She smiled. "Are you a ninja too?"

"Yeah."

"You're a ninja huh…" She jumped in front of him. "Hey! Before I go home, I challenge you to a fight!"

"What?" He tilted his head. "Why?"

"I'm a kunoichi in training and I have to hone my skills!" She got into a fighting stance. "C'mon!"

"I don't think so."

"Whatsa matter? You scared? Are you a chicken!"

"Little girl, I could beat you with one hit."

"Grr, no way!"

He rubbed her head. "I'm sure your parents are still worried about you. I have to get you home you know."

"But-"

"No buts, c'mon."

**XXXX**

Kabuki poked her head into the doorway. "Hmm?"

"Are they there?" the man whispered from behind.

"I think so…"

"Well, this is where we part ways now. It was fun, but I have to go." He turned around and headed down the hall.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's all up t the winds of fate." He held up his hand and walked off.

"Thank you…" she whispered. She slipped into her apartment and looked around. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Fenrir quickly put his head up. _"Kabuki!"_ He ran over to her. _"Kabuki!"_ He jumped on her and began to lick her face.

"Ack, Fenrir, hey! Alright, okay, enough with the licking!" She sat up. "Where are my parents?"

"_In you bedroom. Your mother cried herself to sleep and your father was so depressed. Don't ever do something like that again, okay!"_

"Yes Fenrir, I'm sorry." They walked over to her bedroom. "Mommy, Daddy…"

The two adults sat up and looked over at her. "Kabuki!"

Mitsuki got up and ran to her. She scooped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her. "My child! Kabuki, you came back! Do you know how worried we were!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" She looked at Kakashi. "Daddy, I'm really sorry about the way I acted and I'm really sorry for what I said."

Kakashi sighed and smiled. "It's alright, I'm just glad that you're safe." He hugged her as well.

"Where did you go last night?" Mitsuki asked.

"A very nice man helped me out. I stayed with him for the night."

"What? Did he hurt you Kabuki! Did he…touch you?"

"No Mommy! Of course not! He was very nice to me!"

"Did you get his name?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"It's alright, he didn't do anything to me. I didn't get his name, but he said that he was twenty six. He walked me here too."

"Oh Kabuki, what're we gonna do with you?" Kakashi and Mitsuki smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Guests**

"_Yuri, what do you want?"_

"_Yoroi, is that any way to greet your cousin?"_

"_Just tell me what you want. You're not exactly my favorite person in the world, remember?"_

"_Dear cousin, let's put aside our differences and forget about our past problems. I need your help."_

"…_With what?"_

"_It's Kabuto."_

"_I want nothing to do with that bastard!"_

"_Now, now Yoroi, let's calm down. You know how I feel about Kabuto."_

"_That's one of the many reasons why I don't like you."_

"_Yoroi, please. Just let me tell you what I need help with. You remember Mitsuki, correct?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_You remember what she did and how she betrayed Lord Orochimaru, correct?"_

"_Yes, Yuri, yes!"_

"_I want you to kill her and her child."_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to kill them both so Kabuto can forget about them. Kabuto will suffer greatly if you do this. I know how you like to watch him suffer. With Mitsuki out of the way, Kabuto will be mine. Besides, Lord Orochimaru wants her dead as well. Just think of this as earning brownie points from the big boss."_

"…_Alright, I'll do it…But wait, why do you want me to kill her child?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? That brat is Kabuto's daughter."_

**X-X-X-X**

Mitsuki stared off into space with a frightened look on her face. _…Ka…Kabuto…_ A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mommy?" Kabuki came into the kitchen.

"Wh-What?" She blinked and rubbed the tear away. "What is it honey?" She rinsed the last dish, then dried her hands on her apron.

"Daddy's coming home today, so we should leave now to meet him!" Kabuki said. Fenrir walked up behind her and barked.

"Oh, that's right. Alright, we can go now." She slipped on her shoes and walked out with her daughter and Fenrir.

"I wonder if daddy had time to think about us when he was away on his mission with Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke."

"I'm sure he did!" Mitsuki said happily. _…Something feels so…unsettling. I don't know what it is but…maybe it had something to do with those memories of…him…_Fenrir licked her hand. "Oh? What is it Fenrir?"

Kabuki looked at her wolf. "Mommy…is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"…Fenrir says that you're worried about something."

"Worried?...No, it's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, everything's fine!" They walked by three men. _Hmm? Those guys…Why would they be loitering around in broad daylight? Are they visiting here? Their clothes…_

"Oh! When I see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, I'm gonna get them to play with me! I haven't played with them in a while!"

"Ha ha, Kabuki, ninja aren't supposed to play."

"Well, I want to! Today's my last day as a little academy student!"

"That's right, tomorrow's your graduation exam."

"Yep! Just watch, I'll pass with flying colors!"

"That's my girl!" They both smiled.

"Mommy, how come you didn't want to be a ninja?"

"N-Ninja…Well…I…I don't know…" She looked away. _…I hate lying to her but…what can I do?_

"I'd be you'd be a great ninja!" She tilted her head to one side. "But…Everyone in my class has a lot of different jutsus than mine…Well, I guess some people can manipulate sound waves and some people can't!"

Mitsuki froze. _S…Sound waves…?_ Something made her hair stand on end. _What's this feeling?_ She looked behind her and saw the same three guys from before. _Them again? Are they…Are they following us?_ "Kabuki, let's walk a little faster…"

"Huh? Okay mommy." They began to pick up the pace. "I'll get to see daddy soon!" Fenrir barked happily.

Mitsuki looked back again. _They're starting to walk faster…_ "Kabuki, come on."

"Why do we have to walk so fast?"

She looked back frantically. _They're following us! I have to do something!_ "…Ka-Kabuki…when I tell you to run, run as fast as you can to the academy, alright?"

"You want me to run? Why? Is something going on?"

"Just do as I say, okay?"

"O…Okay…" She wanted to look back.

"No baby, don't look back!" She took a deep breath. "…Go, run!"

"M-Mommy!"

"RUN!" Kabuki looked around, then ran.

"A little to late, don't you think?" One of the men suddenly appeared at Kabuki's side and grabbed her arm.

"MOMMY?" Fenrir started to bark.

"NO!" Mitsuki charged at the guy, but the other to men grabbed her.

"Whoa, hold it there," they said with a smile.

"Let me go _right now_!"

"Hino Mitsuki, correct?"

She looked at them sharply. "How…How do you know my name?"

"You used to work for Orochimaru, didn't you? We have orders to find you and your daughter and eliminate you both."

"What? O-Orochimaru!"

"Mommy! What's going on!"

"So this is your daughter huh? She looks just like him…"

"Leave her out of this, she didn't do anything wrong!" Mitsuki screamed. "I don't know who gave you these orders, but Orochimaru wants _me_!"

"They're orders from one of his close followers, but it's all the same."

"One of his…followers?" _Could it be…?_

"Time to end this!"

"NO!" She wriggled out of their grasp and grabbed Kabuki. "Kabuki, we have to get to the academy!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Fenrir followed close behind.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

"Surprise!" They three men appeared before them again and grabbed Kabuki.

"AHHH!"

"Kabuki!" The two men grabbed Mitsuki again, but this time, they stabbed her with kunai knives. "HAAAA!"

"Leave my mommy alone!" She looked over at Fenrir. "Fenrir, help!"

"_Yes master!"_ He knocked the man down holding Kabuki and viciously began to maul him.

"Go Fenrir!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Damned dog!" One of the men holding Mitsuki ran other to Fenrir and kicked him.

"Fenrir?"

"_I'm alright! Go save your mother!"_

"Right!"

"Ack…L-Lemme…L-Lemme go…" Mitsuki gasped as the man held her by her neck.

"Mommy!" Kabuki rammed into the man's back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Run!"

Mitsuki hit the ground and quickly got up. "Kabuki, get out of here!"

"Wh-What?" The man grabbed Kabuki and threw her at the wall. "ACK!"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" She kicked the man in the side.

"AARF!" Fenrir bounced back and hit the wall.

"Fenrir! Oh no!" Kabuki began to do hand signs. "Imitation no Jutsu." Fenrir suddenly transformed into a small wolf keychain. "No more fighting." She put him in her back pouch.

"AAHH!" Mitsuki covered her head as the three men beat her.

"Where are you superhuman skills, eh Mitsuki?"

"We were told that you once killed an army by yourself!"

"Is this all you got? You changed once you had a little brat!"

"Ka-Kabuki, run! Don't stay here!" Mitsuki cried.

"M…Mommy…" Kabuki stared in horror as blood trickled down her mother's face. _…I…I'm scared…I don't know what to do…_

"Kabuki, I said run!"

_M…Mommy…People have always told me that I have such great skills…That I would make a wonderful shinobi…But I'm scared…Ninja aren't supposed to get scared…What if…I'm not as good as everyone thinks?_

"_**Hey, that was awesome Kabuki!"**_

_Naruto…_

"_**Wow Kabuki, you're amazing!"**_

…_Sakura…_

"_**Someday, I'll challenge you to a fight, okay?"**_

_Sasuke, even you…_

"_**Ha, Kabuki, you'll become a great ninja…"**_

_D-Daddy…Kakashi…_

"Kabuki, what're you still doing here?" Mitsuki yelled.

"M…Mommy, I want to help you!" She threw senbon needles at one man, but he deflected them with his kunai. "What!"

"Little girl, I've had enough of you!" He ran up to her, then backhanded her across the face.

"Kabuki?"

Kabuki tumbled backwards and hit her head on the wall. "M…Mommy…I…love you…" She blacked out.

Quiet buzzing came from the man's transmitter. "Huh? What?" He turned to his men. "New plans guys. We're to bring the little brat with us and forget Mitsuki…for now."

"Right."

"Sure." They picked up Kabuki and disappeared.

"NO! KABUKI!"


	12. Chapter 12: Determination

**Chapter 12: Determination**

"Please, stop this!"

"We have to get you to the hospital!"

"I…I have to…I-I…"

Sakura looked at the door. "What's going on?"

"Is there trouble?" Naruto asked.

"I heard 'hospital'," Sasuke said.

Kakashi turned around. "Something…doesn't feel right…"

Mitsuki came crashing into the room, struggling to breath. As she hit the ground, blood spilled out from her. "AGH!"

"MITSUKI!" The ninja screamed. They ran over to her. "Mitsuki, who did this to you!"

"Ka…" Mitsuki whispered. "Th-They…t-took…"

"What! Mitsuki?"

She dropped a bloodstained locket on the floor. "Ka…bu…ki…" Her eyes slowly closed.

"Kabuki!" Sakura shouted.

"Is she alright!" Naruto asked.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. "Ka-Kabuki…?" He shut his eyes but couldn't stop the tears from coming. He quickly turned away and pounded the ground. "Goddammit!"

_**X-X-X-X**_

"_Hee hee! Mommy!" Kabuki shouted. _

"_Kabuki!" Mitsuki cried happily. She scooped up her daughter and embraced her. _

"_I passed the graduation exams! I'm a ninja now!"_

"_That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you baby!"_

"_Did you think you could get away Mitsuki?"_

_Mitsuki whipped around and found Orochimaru standing across from her. "O-Orochimaru…" Her daughter clung to her._

"_Big mistake Mitsuki…" He lunged at her. _

"_NOOO!"_

_**X-X-X-X**_

"Get away!" Mitsuki screamed as she shot up in her bed. She panted and looked around the room. She received confused stares from Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. "Wh-Where am I?"

"At the hospital," Sasuke answered.

"Mitsuki, you have to tell us what happened," Sakura said.

"Yeah! And about Kabuki too," Naruto added.

"Mitsuki, where is Kabuki?" Kakashi asked.

Mitsuki just sat there, the events from before playing over in her mind. "…I…I don't know…" She covered her face with her hands.

"Kabuki…" Naruto whispered.

"…No…" Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked away.

"Who did this?" Kakashi pressed.

"…Orochimaru…" Mitsuki responded. Sasuke looked back at her and shivered.

"What?"

_I…I promised to protect my daughter with my life but…What…What can I do? I…no…I can't let this go on…_ She shakily got out of bed.

"M-Mitsuki?"

"I won't just stand by and let Orochimaru take my daughter like that!" She gathered her things.

"Mitsuki, you have to rest!" Sakura pleaded. "Please, you're still hurt and-"

"Stop it! My daughter is my _life_! She means everything to me! I _can't_ and I _won't_ let her get hurt. I won't let her die!" She left the room.

"Mitsuki, wait!"

**XXXX**

"Ugh…" Mitsuki pushed the door open to Kakashi's apartment. "He _won't_ get away with this! I won't let him!" She walked into the bedroom and reached under the bed. "If I have to become one hundred percent shinobi again, then I will!" She pulled out a case and opened it. "…If…If I have to…kill again…then so be it…" She grabbed her clothes from it and put them on. She stared at a purple headband still in the case. _Her_ purple Sound Ninja headband. "…Alright…" She grabbed it and tied it tightly around her forehead. She reached again under the bed and pulled out something wrapped up in a grey and dusty sheet. It had the form of a sword, but it appeared to not have been opened for a long time. "…This sword…" She unwrapped the item and revealed a sword neatly sheathed. She took it out and looked at it, then quickly put it back. With everything once as it used to be, she put her katana at her waist and left the room.

"Mitsuki…" Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing in front of the door.

"Please move," Mitsuki said.

"We're not here to stop you," Sasuke said.

"We're here to go with you!" Naruto finished.

"Wh-What?"

"We won't let you go alone!"

"But, you guys…"

"Mitsuki, Kabuki is like a sister to us. We care about her just as much as you do," Sakura informed. "That's why we want to help you get her back."

She looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi…sensei…"

"Mitsuki, we _will_ get Kabuki back, okay?" He rubbed her head. "Don't worry."

She blinked back tears. "…Okay then! We'll go get Kabuki back from Orochimaru!"

"And we'll give him the beating of his life!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah!"


	13. Chapter 13: Call Me 'Uncle'

**Chapter 13: Call Me 'Uncle'**

"Ooh…" Kabuki sat up in a cold, dark cell. "Wh-Where am I?" Her head was throbbing. "Ow…" She felt her head and touched dry blood on her forehead. "Wh-What!" She looked around frantically. "What happened! Where am I? Mommy!"

"Hey you."

"Ah!" She ran to a corner of the cell.

"Stop playing games and get over here," the man said.

She hesitated. "…B-But…"

"AGH!" He swung open the door and grabbed her arm. "Come with me!"

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

He let go of her arm, then slapped her. "Shut up!" He continued to pull her along, small tears forming in her eyes. He dragged her into a bright room. "Stay here!" He pushed her down and she fell, hitting her forehead on the floor.

"Ahhh!" The tears burst from her eyes as her old wound opened up again. Blood trickled down her face. "Wahhh!"

"That is no way to treat a child!"

Kabuki froze when she saw feet in front of her. "H-Huh?" She looked up and there stood a tall man. He had long black hair and grayish skin. "Who're you?"

"The question is, my dear, who are you?" he asked.

"…I…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" she shouted.

"Me? A stranger? I'm hurt that you would say such a thing!" He put his hand on his chest to emphasize his point. "I'm no stranger, my dear. I'm a…friend of your mother."

"My…mother?" He nodded. "W-Well, if you say so…H-Hino Kabuki, that's my name…"

"Kabuki? Aww, what a pretty name."

"I-I suppose...But who're you?"

"Your mother never told you about me? I am Orochimaru," he responded with a smirk.

"Orochi…maru?" _That name…!_ "H-Hey! The people that hurt my mommy mentioned your name! They said that you wanted her dead!"

"What? They said that? Those idiots! I never wanted harm to come to her. Well, now that you've told me this, I can punish them."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, I apologize for the boorish way my men brought you here. I just wanted a chance to see you."

She glared at him. "Boorish! They almost killed my mommy and they knocked me out! Then that man pushed me and I hit my head!" She put her hands on her cut. "I'm bleeding! It wasn't boorish! It was sadistic!"

"I really am sorry. I didn't want any harm to come to you or your mother."

"Are you a bad guy!"

"No, of course not. I'm a good guy."

"…Really?"

"Yes! You can trust me, don't worry." She just sat quietly. "You know, you look just like both of your parents…"

"Both of them? You knew my real father!"

"Why yes I did. You have the same ice blue hair as your mother, but your eyes are a pretty obsidian color, like your father. Ah yes, I can see them now…"

"What was my real father like!"

"_Real_ father? Why do you keep using the word 'real'?"

"Well…my father now isn't my real one…"

"I see…" Orochimaru stood up. "Well, we'd better get you clean up!"

"But wait, I wanna know about my daddy!" She jumped up.

"We can talk later. Right now, you need some medical attention. I can't have you bleeding everywhere."

"Oh…"

"I'll leave you in the hands of my most trusted man…" He cleared his throat. "Kabuto, can you come out here?"

A gray-haired young man with glasses came into the room. "Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

"Kabuto, I need you to take care of this little girl here."

Kabuki turned around and gasped. "You?"

Kabuto blinked. _This girl…?_ "Lord Orochimaru, why is this girl here?"

"Now isn't the time for questions Kabuto. She's bleeding."

"Yes sir." He turned to her. "Please follow me."

"…Okay…" She walked to his side.

"I'll take you to your room."

She turned back to look at Orochimaru. "Um, thank you Orochimaru!"

"Please, call me '_Uncle_' Orochimaru," he said.

"…Sure!" She left the room with Kabuto.

Orochimaru began to chuckle. "Aah, just like Mitsuki. Maybe naivety runs in the family!" He licked his lips. "But I can't wait to see what this girl can do…"


	14. Chapter 14: In His Dreams

**Chapter 14: In His Dreams**

"…Ow…" Kabuki whispered. She grabbed onto the edges of the chair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Does it really hurt that much?" Kabuto asked.

"A little…"

"I'm almost done." He placed a bandage on the wound. "There."

"Thank you…" She looked at him. "…You're that guy that helped me when I ran way from home."

"Yes."

"You're name is…Kabuto?"

He smiled. "Well, I guess the secret's out! Yep, name's Yakushi Kabuto."

"Yakushi Kabuto…" She smiled. "I'll remember that!"

"Why are you here…if you don't mind my asking."

"I asked Uncle Orochimaru that and he said that he wanted to see me." She laughed lightly. "I'm not sure if that's the real reason, but he said that I could trust him. And he said that he's good and you're here too! If you're here, then everything's okay! You're a good person."

He blinked. "Why are you…calling him 'Uncle'?"

"He said I could. Besides, he knows my mommy."

"Your…mother?" He froze. "What's her name?"

"Mitsuki…why?"

"What's your name?"

"Kabuki…? Kabuto-"

"No, what's you're full name!"

"I-It's Hino Kabuki! M-My mommy's name is _Hino Mitsuki_!"

He blinked. _So…Yuri was…_

"My daddy's name is Kakashi if you wanna know…"

His heart felt as if it just shattered. "So everything she said was…true…" _Mitsuki…she forgot about…me…So she never forgave me…She never trusted me…_ He closed his eyes. _…Damn Kakashi…Mitsuki, why?_

"Kabuto sempai, are you okay?"

He looked down at her. He could see Mitsuki in her. "…I'm okay…" He looked away.

"Are you sure sempai?"

He shuddered at the word. _Mitsuki used to call me that…And she would whisper that when we…_ He shook his head. "H-How's your mother?"

"My mommy?" She looked down. "I…I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was bleeding…"

"What! Why?"

"Some guys attacked us. They were beating her up…I tried to help, but I got scared…Then they…" She began to cry. "What kind of ninja am I! I can't even help my own mother!"

"H-Hey, please don't cry. I-I'm sure she's okay! She's a strong person." He rubbed her back.

"She…is? You know…my mommy?"

He sighed. "…Yes, I know her."

"She never mentioned anything about you either…" She rubbed her eyes. "Oh! Fenrir!"

"Huh?"

"Fenrir, come out!" Her wolf keychain blew up in smoke and there was her wolf, Fenrir, sitting on the floor. "Fenrir, I'm sorry, I forgot about you." He barked.

"Is that…a wolf?" Kabuto asked.

Fenrir looked at Kabuto and howled. He began to bark. "Fenrir, stop!" Kabuki cried. "He's good!" He looked at her, then licked her face. "Yes, I've been crying…I'm not sure where we are, but mommy's not here…No, I'm okay."

"You can understand him?"

She nodded. "He helps me with my ninja training."

"Oh…I have one more question about your mother."

"Um, okay. What do you wanna know?"

"Well, is she a good mother?"

"Yep! She takes really good care of me. My mommy and I have lots of fun! She loves me and I love her." Fenrir barked in agreement.

"…And your father?"

"My daddy and I have fun too. He takes me with him to train with his students. He's nice to me."

"Does he love you?"

"Uh-huh, he does."

"Does…Does your mother love your father?"

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, forget I asked."

"Kabuto sempai, are you sad?"

"…A little…"

"Maybe you want a family."

"What?"

"Well, you were asking me a lot of questions about my family, so maybe you want one."

He smiled. "Maybe you're right. I've…had a few dreams in the past…In those dreams, I saw a pretty little girl, much like yourself. I was…happy with the girl…She looked so much like you…"

"How about a wife?"

"Hmm?"

"You had to have had a wife in your dream too!"

"Uh…" _I saw Mitsuki…_ "N-No, just the little girl."

"Oh…That's weird though if that girl looked like me." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" He looked away. _All I wanted was you Mitsuki…All I wanted was the family that will never be mine…_


	15. Chapter 15: You Lied To Me

**Chapter 15: You Lied To Me**

"AH!" Mitsuki fell to the floor along with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Five men kept them down. "Get off of me now!" Mitsuki screamed.

"Why, if it isn't Mitsuki." Orochimaru stepped into the room. "My, aren't we all grown up now. The last time I saw you was seven years ago when you were sixteen. And now you're what, twenty three?"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Where is she? Where is my daughter!"

"Your…daughter?"

"Don't play dumb you bastard! Tell us now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Kakashi? You and your kiddies are here too? My, my…" He turned back to Mitsuki. "My business is with her, let her up." The man keeping Mitsuki down moved. "Now, you say you want your daughter back?"

"Yes!" Mitsuki answered.

"But she likes it here-"

"You kidnapped her! Give her back!"

"A one-track mind I see…If I give her back, you have to stay."

"Wh-What?"

"You have to serve out your treason sentence."

"Mitsuki, don't do it!" Sakura shouted.

"We'll find another way!" Naruto added.

Mitsuki looked at them, then back to Orochimaru. "…If…If I stay, do you promise to let Kabuki go?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear?"

"I don't go back on my word."

"…Fine then! I'll take her place!"

"Mitsuki, no!"

"A wise choice…Kabuki, would you mind coming out here?" They waited for a few minutes before she came out.

"Kabuki!" Mitsuki cried.

Kabuki looked at her. "Mommy!" They towards each other, but five pikes shot out from the floor. "AH!"

Mitsuki stopped before she hit them. "What is this!"

"Kabuki, please come here," Orochimaru said.

"Um, okay…" She walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Don't you have something to tell your mother?" he asked her.

She blinked. "…Yes…"

"Kabuki, what is it sweetie?" Mitsuki asked.

She looked down. "Why…Why did you lie to me?"

She froze. "Wh…What?"

"You…You said that my…real father was dead…"

"Ka-Kabuki…"

"…Isn't that…what you told me?"

Mitsuki looked at Orochimaru and glowered. "What did you tell her!"

"I just…'enlightened' her…" Orochimaru answered.

She looked up at her mother. "Why did you lie to me? Just because I'm a kid doesn't give you the right to do that!" She began to cry. "I'm your daughter; you're supposed to tell me the truth! Why didn't you tell me that my real father is still alive!"

"Kabuki, you don't understand! I know it was wrong for me to lie to you like that, but I couldn't tell you about your real father! I didn't want you to know about my past!"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!"

Orochimaru smirked. "Tsk, tsk Mitsuki. Lying to your own child? I'm appalled that you would do such a thing."

"Shut up!" Mitsuki snapped. "Kabuki, please, just come back to me and I'll make everything better again. I'll tell you everything."

"You…You were just thinking about yourself…" Kabuki said in a hushed voice.

"Now Kabuki," Orochimaru began, "would you like to go back to your mother, or stay here with _me_?"

Kabuki looked at him, then back at her mother. "I…"

"Kabuki, don't go with him!" Naruto shouted.

"He's a bad person!" Sakura added.

"Orochimaru is nothing but lies," Sasuke exclaimed. "I know what he's like!" He put a hand to his neck. "Kabuki, don't do this. He'll only hurt you!"

"Kabuki, we love you!" Kakashi cried out. "Don't ruin your life by choosing him!"

"I…I…" She looked at her mother. "…Mommy…"

"Kabuki, I love you," Mitsuki said. "Please come back to me."

"Kabuki, do you really want to go back to them? After all, they _lied_ to you," Orochimaru whispered.

Her eyes widened. _They lied to me…_ "I…" She put her head down. "I'm sorry mommy…" She turned around and walked over to Orochimaru.

"Good choice child," he said as he held his arm out. "You did the right thing." She walked into his embrace.

"Kabuki, no!" Mitsuki yelled. Fresh tears glistened in her eyes. "Kabuki!"

"You shouldn't have lied to your child like that," Orochimaru said.

"Shut up! You're no saint, so don't go around acting like one!" Naruto screamed.

"Heh heh, you poor souls. Mitsuki, you said if I promised to let Kabuki go, then you would take her place, correct? I let Kabuki go, but she decided to stay here. Therefore, you're life is mine."

"Wh-What? No!"

"Mitsuki, thank you for coming back." And with that, the floor beneath the ninja opened up and they fell down into the room below.

"AAAHHH!"

"Mommy!" Kabuki cried.

"Don't worry, she'll be…okay," Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

"If…If you say so…" Kabuki looked at the hole in the floor. _…Mommy…_


	16. Chapter 16: Elusive Kunoichi

**Chapter 16: Elusive Kunoichi**

Kabuki walked through the halls of Orochimaru's base. "So empty…" She sighed sadly. "Mommy…it's been three days. When will Uncle Orochimaru let me see her? I want to apologize to her and daddy and I wanna go home." She looked at her keychain. "Fenrir, what should we do?" She sighed and continued walking. "I haven't seen Kabuto sempai in a while. Where is everyone?" She walked by a metal door.

"Lord Orochimaru…"

She suddenly stopped. "Huh? Uncle Orochimaru is in here?" She opened the door a little and peeked inside. "Uncle Orochimaru? Who's that guy he's talking to?"

"Yoroi, what is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"What are we going to do with Mitsuki and the others?" Yoroi asked.

"We'll kill them, of course."

Kabuki gasped, but covered her mouth. _They're going to kill my mommy and daddy and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura! They can't! They wouldn't! Orochimaru said that…he was a good guy…_

"And what about Kabuto? He seems a little…tense these days," Yoroi added. "I mean, he did go to Konohagakure _without_ your permission Lord Orochimaru."

"Yes…Kabuto, I don't know about him anymore. He's been acting differently lately," Orochimaru mused.

"I think it would be best if he doesn't find out that Mitsuki is here.

"I know. We've kept it a secret for three days. I don't think he'll find out."

"One more question Lord Orochimaru…"

"What?"

"…About the girl, what do you plan to do with her?"

He smirked. "Why, I'll give her my power, of course."

"What!"

"She has true potential. I can feel the power within her. I shall give her my power, then make her mine. Should anything happen to Kabuto, then she will take his place."

_What! No, I have to kill that girl. Kabuto's place is mine!_ "But…Yes sir."

"Oh, and one more thing…good job bringing Kabuki here, Yoroi."

Kabuki shivered. _What have I done! They were right! I have to get out of here and save the others! _She turned and ran. _Orochimaru he…lied to me…That's it! Tonight, I'm outta here!_

**XXXX**

"Lord Orochimaru, what's wrong?" Kabuto asked.

Yoroi looked over at Kabuto. "You're late…"

Misumi gave Kabuto a curious look. "Kabuto, what's with you? You've been acting-"

"Stop it, that's enough," Yuri said. She looked at Kabuto and smiled. "Forget about them, okay?" He nodded.

"Ahem," Orochimaru said. "Finished yet?"

"Sorry, Lord Orochimaru."

"Look, we have a big problem. Kabuki is missing," Orochimaru said.

"What! How'd a little girl like her get away!"

"I don't know, but fan out a find her _now_!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Kabuto left the room and headed down the hall. "Now where did she-"

"H-Hey, Kabuto!" Yuri ran up beside him.

"Yuri?"

"Um, Kabuto, how 'bout we search for the brat together?" She blushed.

"Brat? Don't…Don't call her that. She's not a brat."

"Kabuto?"

"Thanks for the offer Yuri, but I'd rather look for her on my own."

_Dammit Kabuto!_ She rolled her eyes. "Fine, do whatever you want!" She ran off in the other direction.

He looked at her. "What was that all about?" He shrugged and kept walking.

----

"Alright, where would he keep my mommy?" Kabuki asked herself. "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere!"

"Misumi, go down that hall, I'll go this way."

"Okay Yoroi!"

She gasped. "He's coming this way! I gotta hide!" She climbed up on some crates, then removed the ventilation covering above her. She climbed inside and put the cover back. "I guess I'll be going this way then." She continued in the ventilation. "I better ask Fenrir to sniff out mommy's scent. Fenrir, come out!" Her keychain blew up in a smoke cloud and Fenrir popped out. "Fenrir, can you get mommy's scent?"

"_I could try…"_ Fenrir replied.

"Here, use this." She pulled out a bracelet. "Mommy said that this used to be hers, but I never wore it."

"_Okay, this should work."_ He sniffed the bracelet. _"…Hmm…"_ He sniffed down the four ventilation passages. _"…That way."_ He pointed down the one to the left of them.

"Really? Okay, thanks Fenrir!" He turned back into a keychain and she headed down the corridor.

----

Kabuto scratched his head. "What a crafty girl. I can't find her anywhere…" He looked around the room he was in. "Nope." He left and went into another room. "I wonder why she's doing this. I thought Orochimaru tricked her into trusting him…" He shook his head. "Those memories…of that day…" _Mitsuki…_ He sat down in a chair. "…What does Orochimaru want with this girl? What is he planning?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Mitsuki, where are you?'

----

Kabuki looked down the small space. "There's no way that I can fit in there by walking…I guess I have to crawl from here." She got down on her knees and squeezed through the space. "Ugh…umph…so small…" She forced her way through. "Orochimaru must already know that I'm missing. He must have all of his men coming after me." She sighed. "So he really was a bad person…Why didn't I listen? Why? Why! But…Kabuto sempai works for him…Does…Does that mean he's bad too?" She shook her head. "No, no, no, no! Why does this keep-" The tile beneath her gave way. "AAHH!"

----

"What's that noise?" Kabuto looked up, a tile from the ceiling hit him in the head, and someone fell in his lap. "AACK!" He shook off the shock from the hit and looked at the person on his lap. "Y-You? Ka-Ka-Kabuki?"

Kabuki nervously smiled. "Oh no, I'm in trouble now!" She jumped off and put up her guard. "Back off!"

"Alright, that's enough little missy! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"D…Don't question me!"

"Orochimaru is upset that you're wandering around like this. I am to escort you to your room."

"No! I'm getting' out of here! Just cuz I'm a kid doesn't make me stupid! I know what he's plotting!"

"Wh-What?"

"And I know about you too!"

He shook his head. "Okay, party's over. I'm takin' you back now!" He lunged at her.

"AAHH! No!" She jumped out of the way. "You're not gonna catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!" He got up from the floor and ran after her.

"WAAHHH!" She started running. "Leave me alone!"

"Quit running right now!"

"Nooooo!" She dove under a desk and stood up. She was safe so far due to a wall behind her and to her right and a bookshelf to her left. "Nyah, nyah! You can't get me!"

"Grr, I'm not gonna play these games, _little girl_!" Kabuto got down and reached under the desk.

"Little girl! How dare you!" Kabuki jumped up on the table, then jumped on Kabuto's back. "I am NOT a little girl, and don't you forget that!"

"AH! My back!"

"Later!" She ran for the door and dashed out.

"Come back here!"

Kabuki bolted down every hall she passed, choosing random paths. "Gotta get away!" She came to a set of spiraling stairs. "Where does this go?"

"G-Get b-back…Get back here!" came an exhausted shout.

"Eeek! He followed me?" She looked back at the stairs. "Well, there's no time for wondering where it leads!" She ran up the stairs.

Kabuto panted as he collapsed on the stairs. "Oh for the love of--Agh! Why are little kids so fast!" He stood up. "I'm a ninja for crying out loud!" A small piece of paper landed at his feet. "Huh?" He picked it up. "It says 'Look up'…what?" He looked up and a shower of papers balls hit him. "Ah, hey!" He picked one up and unfolded it. "What? 'Bye bye'…?" He looked down at the now burning paper balls. "Ah! Paper bombs!" He jumped out of the way and they exploded. "AGH! That girl!"

"Don't call me a little kid!" came a shout.

"I'll get her!" He ran up the twisting stairs. When he reached the top, he busted through the door. He was standing outside on top of the tower. "Alright, where are you!"

"Hee hee, right here." Kabuki was standing on the block railing, smiling.

"H-Hey, don't do anything drastic now…" He slowly approached her. "You shouldn't be up there, you'll hurt yourself! You could even fall! You do know that we're hundreds of feet above ground, right?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Hundreds of _hundreds_ of feet!"

She giggled again. "Bye Kabuto sempai…" She jumped backwards.

"AH! Kabuki?"

Kabuki slid down a rope of chakra, headed for the tower across from her. "Hee hee! This is so much fun!"

"Kabuki!"

She looked back at Kabuto who was sliding down after her. "H-Hey! Get your own rope of chakra!" She looked forward only to see that she was headed straight for a window close to the base of the tower. "Oh no! I didn't think my kunai knife landed right there!" She shut her eyes. "I'll just use my chakra to soften the impact!" She hit the window full on; glass flew everywhere. "HA!" She hit the floor of the new room. "Ow…"

"Alright, you're done. You're not running away anymore!" Kabuto hit the floor behind her and got up.

She spun around. "Stop following me! I have to rescue my mommy!"

He froze. "Wh…What did you just say?"

"I guess I'll have to fight you!" She pulled out a beautiful flute from her back pouch. "**DoReMi No Jutsu!**" She played a few notes on her flute. The notes took on tangible form as they blasted out of her flute and hit Kabuto. "Back off or else!" _I am not afraid to fight! Not anymore! If I want to save my mommy, I can't run away anymore!_

"AH!" Kabuto flew back from the hit. "Wh-What the hell! Fine, then so be it! I'll just have to use force to capture you!" He pulled out his kunai knife. _I better not hurt her too bad… _


	17. Chapter 17: Mommy!

**Chapter 17: Mommy!**

Kabuki grabbed her earth scroll and began to do hand signs. "**Earth Style- Eight Cornered Wall!**" She forced the scroll on the ground and eight stone rocks popped out. "**Stone Golem No Jutsu!**" The rocks transformed into creatures. "Get him!" The stone golems charged after Kabuto.

"Dammit, this girl won't give up!" Kabuto whispered to himself. "I've only seen one of her jutsus, so this one is new." He smirked. "All I have to do is channel my chakra to my hand, then strike!" He focused his chakra to his hands. "Here goes!" He punched the chest of the creatures, smashing them to bits. "There, that's better!"

"No way! He defeated my stone golems!" She reached into her shuriken holster and grabbed some shuriken. "Eat this!" She threw them at him.

"Is that it?" He blocked them with his kunai knife. "I know you're a kid, but can't you at least--AGH!" Five senbon needles hit him in the back. "An attack from behind! But how!"

"Humph, I can manipulate my chakra to control the way my senbon needles hit you!"

"Nice try…" He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her. "But better luck next time!" He used a sweep kick to knock her down.

"AH!" She hit the ground, but rolled back. "Okay, time for one of my better jutsus." She pulled out her flute again and used it in her hands signs. "**Soni-**" The floor beneath them began to shake. "Wh-What!"

"What's going on?" Kabuto asked. They floor gave way and they plummeted to the room below them.

"Ugh…Oh…" Kabuki sat up and rubbed her head. "What…happened?"

"Kabuki?"

She spun around and found her mother in a cell behind her. "Mommy?"

"Kabuki?"

She looked into the cells behind her. "Daddy! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura! Everyone! I'll get you out!" She picked the lock to Kakashi's cell, then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. She finally came to Mitsuki's cell and opened it. "Mommy!"

"Kabuki!" Mitsuki cried. She scooped up her precious child and hugged her. "Kabuki!"

"Mommy!" They both began to cry as they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my baby, what're you doing here?"

"I came to find you guys. I'm so sorry, you were right. Orochimaru is an evil person! I heard him say that he was gonna kill you guys!" She began to cry even harder. "Mommy, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright! Don't cry baby, don't cry. Mommy's here, I'm here!"

Kabuki looked at Kakashi, "Daddy…" she looked at his squad, "you guys…I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kabuki. You didn't know," they responded. "And everyone makes mistakes."

Kakashi picked up the small girl. "I don't care. As long as you're safe and as long as I can hold you again, you didn't do anything wrong." He cried softly.

"Daddy…I love you…"

Mitsuki smiled warmly. _Kakashi…thank you…_ She hugged them both.

"Argh…" Kabuto shakily got to his feet. "Where…Where am I?" He looked at the group of people in front of him. "…Mi…Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki froze. "That voice…" She cautiously looked back and gasped when she saw Kabuto. "Kabuto?"

Naruto looked. "What! Kabuto?"

"It's Kabuto!" Sakura gasped.

"Kabuto…" Sasuke hissed.

Kabuto looked from Mitsuki, to Kabuki, to Kakashi, then back. Mitsuki was hugging the Copy Ninja and he was holding Kabuki. "Mitsuki…How could you do this? How could you start a family like this? And with Kakashi?"

She fell to her feet and began to cry again. "Leave me alone Kabuto! Just…Just stop it!" She put her hands to her ears and shivered.

"Mommy?" Kabuki got down from Kakashi's arms and kneeled next to Mitsuki. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Kakashi…you bastard!" Kabuto charged at him with his kunai knife drawn.

"Sensei, look out!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi leaped back. "Kabuto, stop! You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this girl now!"

"Kabuto don't! She's-" The old tower rumbled.

"What's that!" Sakura asked.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to the ceiling. Rocks came crashing down, splitting the group of people four to three.

"Daddy!" Kabuki cried through the rocks.

"Kabuki! Get out of here! The place is going to collapse!" came Kakashi's response from the other side.

"Okay!" She ran over to Mitsuki. "Mommy! Please get up! We have to escape!" She shook her mother. "Mommy, are you listening! Mommy!"

"It's no use! She's completely in shock!" Kabuto said. He picked Mitsuki up and headed for the door behind him. "I gotta help Mitsuki."

"Hey wait!" Kabuki cried. "Wait for me! Please don't leave me!"

He turned back around and looked at Kabuki. "…Uh…"

"What're you waiting for? Let's go!"

He looked at her. _…This girl…Why do I feel like this? She's…Is she really Kakashi's…?_ He grabbed her hand. "C'mon!" They ran out of the door and escaped into the forest, far away from the tower.

**XXXX**

Kabuto looked at the night sky. "Man, I'm gonna be in _big_ trouble…" The small fire flickered with life. He looked back at Kabuki who was hovering over her mother.

"Mommy…" Kabuki held Mitsuki's hand.

He sighed heavily. "Hey, she's gonna be alright, okay? She'll regain consciousness in the morning."

She looked at him. "…I don't trust you."

"Hmm?"

"You lied to me."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"You attacked me!"

"That's only cuz you attacked me first!"

She looked away. "…I…I'm sorry…What…What're we gonna do?"

"We'll figure everything out in the morning, just sleep now."

"Um…Okay…" She lay down next to Mitsuki. "Mommy, I'll stay next to you until you wake up, okay?" She yawned and closed her eyes.

Kabuto watched them. "Why…Why do I feel…compelled to…protect them?"


	18. Chapter 18: Coming Together

**Chapter 18: Coming Together**

_Chirp chirp._ Mitsuki opened her eyes partly, then closed them again. _Hmm?_ She opened her eyes once more and sat up. "Ah, my head…" She rubbed her head as she looked around. "A forest? Wha?" She looked down at the person sleeping on her stomach. "Oh, Kabuki…" She smiled warmly and hugged her child. "You're okay, I'm so glad."

"Glad to see that you're awake…"

Mitsuki jumped up and unsheathed her katana. "Come out!"

Kabuto came through the bushes. "Ugh, put that away."

"Ka-Kabuto!" She dropped her katana. "What…What's going on!"

"I saved you and your kid," he replied as he stretched.

"What! No!"

"Uh, yeah. The tower we were in last night collapsed."

"Where's Kakashi?"

He glared at her. "_Him_! Screw Kakashi!"

"Kabuto! Where is he! Where's Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

"I don't know okay! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"_Kabuto_!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not gonna argue with you. All of us got separated at the tower. I don't know where he is, alright?"

"…Kabuto…why did you…?"

"Mom…Mommy…I want…I…" Kabuki mumbled in her sleep.

Mitsuki looked back at Kabuki. "Kabuki…" She walked over to her and felt her head. "What is sweetheart?"

"I want…rice balls…"

"Wha?" Mitsuki and Kabuto said in unison.

"Ice cream…Miso soup with eggplant…Ramen…Okonomiyaki…The Ichiraku Noodle Shop down the street…Fooooood…"

"Is that all she thinks about?" Kabuto asked.

"No, of course not!"

Kabuki opened her eyes. "Ugh…M-Mommy?" She yawned.

"Yes?" Mitsuki answered.

She gasped. "Mommy!" She threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Oh mommy! You're okay!"

"Kabuki…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"I…I'm hungry…"

"What did I say?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Hey, it's you! Kabuto!" Kabuki said. "You're still here?" Her keychain turned into Fenrir again. "Fenrir?" He whined. "Yeah, me too."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he's hungry."

Kabuto sighed. "Here." He held up three fish. "We can cook these and eat them for breakfast."

"But what about Fenrir?" The wolf barked. "Hmm? You sure?" He barked again. "Well, alright…" It ran away.

"Where's he going?" Mitsuki asked.

"He said that he would find his own food."

"Oh…"

**XXXX**

Mitsuki finished the last bite of her fish. "Kabuto…Why are you doing this for us?"

Kabuto looked away. "I…I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

"It's just that…When I look at Kabuki I…" He shook his head. "Who cares? It's not important!" He got up. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

"Why?"

"Let's just go!"

"But where are we-"

"Otogakure."


	19. Chapter 19: Otogakure

**Chapter 19: Otogakure**

"So this is Otogakure, the Village Hidden Sound Village!" Kabuki said happily. "Fenrir, this is so cool! We're in another village!" She stopped and turned around. "Mommy, I've been meaning to ask you about your…headband…"

"E-Eh?" Mitsuki replied.

She looked down. "…I have two questions…One, why did you lie about being a ninja and two…if…if we're from the Konohagkure, then why do you have a Otogakure headband?"

"Kabuki…You're right, I lied about being a ninja. I didn't want to tell you because my shinobi past is painful for me. And about my headband…I am originally from this village of the Hidden Sound."

"So then…What're you're saying is that…" She put her head up and grinned. "My mom's an amazing Sound Ninja!" She turned to Fenrir. "You hear that Fenrir! I have the blood of a Sound Ninja coursing through my veins!" She turned back to her mother. "Are you a Jonin too mommy!"

"Y…Yes…?"

"Awsome! Fenrir, this is so cool!"

Mitsuki sighed heavily. _I thought for sure she'd be upset with me…_

"We'd better look for a place to stay," Kabuto inturupted with a cough. "But it has to be in an isolated place."

"…I know where we can go…" Mitsuki led the way through the village. "It's a small place, but it's on the outskirts of this village and almost in the forest."

When they arrived at their destination, Kabuki looked at the small house. "This house looks so…sad…"

Mitsuki walked in and picked up a small box on the mantle of the fireplace. "…I never thought that I'd come back here…"

"Mommy?" Kabuki asked. "You know this place?"

"Yes…this used to be…my home."

"You used to live here?"

"That's right. I started to live here after something happened…"

"What…happened?"

She walked over to the window and looked out of it. "…My parents…got rid of me…"

"What! Mommy!"

"It's alright Kabuki. You know, I was a little younger than you when I started to live by myself." She sighed. "…We used to be so happy, but then one day they just stopped loving me."

"Well I'll never stop loving you mommy! I'll always be there for you!" Fenrir howled in agreement.

"This isn't a vaction," Kabuto finally said. "You two have to get back to Konohagkure A.S.A.P.!"

"W-Would Orochimaru look for us here, too?" Kabuki asked.

"…This is his village, so of course."

"But we have to find daddy and the others too!"

Mitsuki looked back at Kabuki. "…Kabuki…"

"Forget about them! They'll be fine!" Kabuto quickly said.

"But-"

"No buts! What we have to do right now is come up with a plan so Orochimaru won't get you two!"

"Excuse me," Mitsuki ssaid. "I'm gonna step out for a little air." Fenrir followed her out. "Oh? Fenrir?" He whined. "…Are you sad?" She shook her head, then sank to her knees. "…I am…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her head. "I don't know what to do…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect the ones that I love…I'm afraid that I'll lose Kabuki…" She began to cry.

_Mitsuki, please don't cry!_ Fenrir thought. He licked her hand.

_What can I do? How will I protect her? Please…Someone please save my daughter from this nightmare…_


	20. Chapter 20: Please Play With Me

**Chapter 20: Please Play With Me!**

Mitsuki let down her hair and took off her headband. She changed her clothes and put on a white and black kimono. "Aah…" She walked out of the bedroom. "Okay you two. I'm going into town to buy a few things."

"Mitsuki, that might not be a safe idea," Kabuto informed. "Orochimaru might have some people here waiting for you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Kabuto," she answered back. "I can take care of myself."

"Please be safe mommy!" Kabuki cried.

"I will sweetheart! Ta!" She smiled and walked out.

Kabuki sank back into the chair. "…Hmmm…" Fenrir yawned and rested his head at her feet. She glanced over at Kabuto. _So…I'm alone with this guy…maybe he'd like to…_ "U-Um…Ex-Excuse me!"

Kabuto looked at her. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Would you um…Can you uh…"

Fenrir looked at her. _Now what?_

"Do you need something?"

"Can you play with me!" she managed.

"Play…with you?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Y-Yes!"

"…Why?"

"Huh?" She looked at him. "Why? W-Well, I'm kinda bored."

"Then why don't you play with your dog?"

Fenrir growled. _Ignorant meat puppet! I am not a dog! I am a wolf, dammit!_

"He's not a dog," Kabuki responded matter-of-factly. "He's a-"

"S-Sorry, but I have things to do," Kabuto said, getting up.

"What! Like what kinda things!"

"Y-You know…Things…"

"Things?"

"Yes! Things!"

"Thing _things_?"

"You're not making any sense!" He rubbed his head. "Aah, forget it!" He left the room.

"H-Hey! You're not busy! Play with me!"

"Sorry, but I can't!" he called back.

Her eye twitched.

Fenrir whined. _Uh-oh… "Mistress Kabuki? Is everything alright?"_

"…No one…tells me that…they won't play with me…" She jumped up. "So help me God I shall rain my horrific wrath down upon Yakushi Kabuto's head for the rest of his hell-filled life if he doesn't play with me!"

"_Uh, aren't you overdoing it a bit Mistress?"_ Fenrir asked.

She blinked. "…Yeah, I am…but I'll get Kabuto sempai to play with me one way or another!" She grinned deviously. "Wrath…"

----

Kabuto sighed heavily as he relaxed on his bed. "What exactly has happened over these past few days? Orochimaru brought that girl to his base, then after that, hell. And then…I met…Mitsuki…After all of those years, I finally got to see her. But…" He sighed again and closed his eyes. _So much has happened…So much…pain…_ He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "…H-Huh!" The word 'Death' was written on the ceiling in big red letters. "That wasn't there before!" He rolled out of his bed and looked around. "No one came into the room…Agh! It had to have been Kabuki!" He ran out of the room and back into the living room. "Kabuki!"

"Alright Fenrir! When I start counting, you have to hide, okay?" Kabuki said cheerfully. "She looked at Kabuto. "Hmm? Oh! Kabuto sempai! Did you finish what you had to do so you can play with me?"

"Did you write 'Death' on the ceiling in my bedroom?"

"What? No, of course not! My skills aren't that good yet!"

He looked at her. "…Okay then…" He went back into his bedroom. "How strange…" He gasped when he saw more writing on the walls. "Wh-What!" It said 'How dare you deny me!' "What is this!" There was a quick tap on the window. "H-Huh?" He spun around and jumped back when he saw Kabuki. "Ka-Kabuki! What're you doing? You wrote this, didn't you!" He watched her walk to the right of the window. "Kabuki!" He ran to the window and opened it. "Okay, you better stop…?" She was gone. "What?" The creaking of the door behind him caught his attention. ?Hmm?" He slowly turned around and saw Kabuki. "Kabuki!" She walked to the left of the door. "Hey!" He ran over to the door. "I'll tell your mother if you don't…!" She was gone again. "What is she up to!" He sighed and shook his head. "Kids…" He turned back around and jumped back when he saw Kabuki. "How did you…When did you…! No more games!" Something tugged at his pant leg. "What now?" He looked back to see Kabuki behind him again. "Whaaaat!" He looked forward and found that Kabuki was gone again. "Kabuki, what're you doing!" He spun around and saw that he was alone in the room. "…Eh?"

"PLAY WITH ME NOW!"

Kabuto whipped around and held up his arms. "Oh no!" _Crash…_

**XXXX**

"I'm back!" Mitsuki came back into the house. "Kabuki?"

"Yes mommy?" Kabuki came running out of the bedroom.

"Oh, there you are!" She smiled. "What happened to Kabuto?"

"He's right in here!" She led him to the bedroom. "See?"

"Mitsuki, make her stop!" Kabuto shouted.

"Ka-Kabuto!" Mitsuki gasped. "What happened to _you_!"

Kabuto's face was covered in make-up and his hair was parted into two ponytails. "Mitsuki?"

"Kabuki, what did you do?" Mitsuki asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh nothing. Kabuto and I were just playing!" She smirked.


	21. Chapter 21: An Almost Kiss

**Chapter 21: An Almost Kiss**

Mitsuki lay in her bed with her sheets pulled up to her mouth. She talked quietly to herself. "…Kabuki's in bed, sound asleep…Kabuto sleeping too…at least that's what I think…And I'm…here…" She shut her eyes. _Why won't these damn memories leave me alone? Why? _

_**She picked up a towel. "Hey, you could use this." She got up and started to walk over to him. Suddenly, she tripped. "Ah!"**_

"_**Mitsuki!" He jumped forward and held out his arms. She fell right in, a perfect save. "Mitsuki, are you okay!"**_

"No, no, no…" She shook her head.

_**She took off his glasses. "You're a wonderful guy."**_

"_**Huh?" He reached for his glasses, but she put them on.**_

"**_It's funny. There are men out there who look strange with glasses, but without them, they're really cute." He blushed. "And then, there are guys who are handsome with glasses as they are without glasses. You're one of those guys, Kabuto." She blushed. 'I can't believe I just said that…'_**

"_**O-Oh…" He blushed and looked down. "Th-Thanks, I guess."**_

She glared at the memory. "Dammit!" She suddenly began to pound on the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Argh! Stupid memories! Stupid Kabuto! Stupid…" she started to pant, "…Stupid me…" _Knock, knock._ "Eep! She pulled her sheets back up to her mouth. "C-Come in…"

The door slowly opened and Kabuto stepped in. "I knew you weren't asleep."

"H-How do you know that? You could've just woken me up!"

"I heard your yelling from my room. Why don't you keep it down to a dull roar, okay? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Mitsuki blushed. "…Oh…" They both looked around awkwardly before their eyes met again.

Kabuto rubbed his neck. "S-Since I'm here, I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

He closed the door and sat at her bedside. "Mitsuki…do you have any regrets?"

"Regrets?" She tilted her head. "You know I do…"

"I mean about any of your recent choices in life…"

"Recent…choices?" She thought for a moment. "Nope, none."

He looked down. "I…was afraid you'd say that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Mitsuki, ever since you left, I've been miserable. My biggest regret is losing you to someone else…"

"Uh…Kabuto…About that…"

"I wish I could've been there for you. I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Tsh, yeah right."

"What?"

"Does this sound familiar?" She grabbed his glasses, put them on, and held her hair back in a ponytail, then deepened her voice. "Tomorrow I'll come look for you, I promise." She let her hair down and took off the glasses.

"But I did come look for you! I…I couldn't find you though."

"I don't believe you." She looked at him with such a hurt look. "You made that promise. I waited…I waited for seven years. You never came. If you really wanted to find me, then you would've but…You said I could trust you but that just proved my point even further that I can't. And…I still can't forgive you."

Kabuto bit his lower lip. "Mitsuki, you don't understand what was happening. After you left, things started to-"

"I don't…I don't wanna hear excuses, Kabuto." She gave him back his glasses. "Is that all you wanted to talk about? It's late and-"

"You have a nice daughter."

She froze. "…Kabuto…" They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say. _Kabuto…my most recent regret…is that I couldn't wait for you…I…I'm…_ They found themselves leaning in, their eyes slowly shutting.

_Mitsuki…I just…I just want to…_

"Mommy?"

Mitsuki pulled away from Kabuto and looked at her child. "Yes…Kabuki?"

Kabuki looked from her mother to Kabuto. "Mommy?"

"It's nothing baby. Kabuto and I were just talking. Now, tell mommy what happened."

"I had a bad dream…"

"Oh, sweetheart, come over here." Kabuki walked over to Mitsuki. "Come on, get in." She opened up her sheets and helped Kabuki climb in. "There. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay?"

"Yes mommy." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Mitsuki kissed Kabuki's forehead and turned back to Kabuto. "Kabuto…"

"Yes?" Kabuto looked at her with a little bit of hope.

"I think you should go now. It's late. Good night." She looked back at her daughter and rubbed her head. "It's okay baby…"

"…Yeah, okay…" Kabuto got up and walked out of the room. "…Good night…" He walked down the small hallway to his bedroom. "I almost…We almost…" Something cold and wet touched his hand. "Hmm?" He looked down to see Fenrir. "You?" He bent down to the wolf's level. "So now what? You're finally going to call a truce?" The wolf licked his had again. "I'll take that as a yes. So what do you want?" Fenrir whined and put his paw on Kabuto's foot. "Oh, so you think I'm sad?" He touched Kabuto's foot again. "…Smart wolf…" He got up and went into his bedroom. "Regrets huh?" Fenrir jumped up on the foot of his bed and lay down. Kabuto crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. "…Is it too late?"


	22. Chapter 22: They've Come

**Chapter 22: They've Come**

"Kabuto sempai! Over here!" Kabuki cheered.

"H-Huh?" Kabuto spun around, but the little seven-year-old tackled him. "Oof!" They both hit the ground. Fenrir pranced about the two happily and barked.

"I got you now sempai!" Kabuki said with a smirk.

"I don't think so." Kabuto suddenly turned into a log.

"H-Hey! That's no fair!"

"Yes it is!" Kabuto said as he appeared behind Kabuki.

"AH!" She jumped up.

"Ha ha! I scared you."

"No you didn't! You just…You just startled me is all." She blushed and looked away.

"Sure I did." Fenrir howled in agreement with Kabuto.

"Oh what do you two know!"

"I know that you're…ticklish!" He grabbed Kabuki and started to tickle her.

"Ha ha! Ka-Kabuto--ha ha ha--y-you can't do that! Hee hee! I-It's cheating!" He picked her up and swung her around. "Wee! Yay! Go faster!"

"Sure thing!" He swung her faster.

While the two played happily, Mitsuki watched them from the porch. "Hmm…" She exhaled deeply. "Those two…" _It's been a few days and they really hit it off. Well, of course they would. They're father and daughter. _She looked down. _I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore. I have to tell them…No, I want to tell them. Seeing them like this makes me happy…yet sad. It makes me sad because they don't know that they're related…and it's my fault._

"Mommy!" Kabuki shouted happily as she waved to her mother.

She waved back. "I see you Kabuki!" She looked at Kabuto and he waved to her as well. "Oh…Kabuto…" She smiled warmly.

Kabuto smiled back. _Mitsuki…even though I couldn't have a family…at least I can be part of yours. You have…a wonderful daughter…_

_Kabuto…she's yours…_ Mitsuki looked down at Fenrir who appeared at her side. "Hey there Fenrir." She bent down and shook his paw. "Are you hungry?" He wolf wagged his tail contently and barked. "Okay then. I'll go get you something." She stood back up and laughed. "Oh Fenrir, sometimes I think we're spoiling you!"

_No way Mitsuki! I like living like this!_ Fenrir thought. He followed her into the house.

----

Kabuki and Kabuto panted heavily. "So…tired…" Kabuto murmured.

"Me…too…" Kabuki murmured back. She wiped the sweat from her neck and collapsed on the ground. "Um…Kabuto sempai?"

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I…really enjoyed playing with you. Thank you for playing with me daddy--!" They froze.

"Wh…What did you just…?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped out!" She sighed. "I guess I just…miss my daddy…"

"No!"

Kabuto quickly looked back at the house. "What…was that?"

Kabuki got up. "…Mommy…?"

"…AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Mommy?"

"Mitsuki?" The two ran back into the house and found a huge mess. "Mitsuki!"

"Fenrir!" Kabuki got down on the floor next to her injured wolf. "What happened? Where's my mommy?" The animal whined. "…No…"

"Kabuki, what is!"

"…They got her…"

"Who did?"

"…Mommy!"


	23. Chapter 23: Into The Forest

**Chapter 23: Into The Forest**

"…Fenrir said that my mommy's scent stops here," Kabuki said.

Kabuto rubbed his temples. "This isn't good. There are many paths we can choose, but only on leads to her."

"This forest is so vast. Even the trees here are huge!"

"We're headed towards the heart of this forest, so the trees are bound to get bug like this." He looked around. "Okay, look, I'm gonna go on ahead, but I need you to stay here, alright?"

She looked down. "…Um…"

"Everything's gonna be fine Kabuki. Just place your faith in me and yourself. I need you to stay here though. You think you can do that?" She hesitantly nodded. "Good. You mustn't move from this spot until I get back."

"…Please…Help me find her…Help me find my mommy…"

"I will, don't worry." He ran ahead.

Kabuki kept staring at the tree branch that she was standing on. "…So he found us…Orochimaru found us and he took my mommy…Why…Why is this happening?"

"_Be strong Kabuki,"_ Fenrir said reassuringly.

"…I will. Thank you Fenrir." She sighed and looked around. "This place is kinda creepy…" She jumped to another tree.

"_Kabuki!"_ Fenrir came after her. _"You can't move! Kabuto told us to stay in that spot! We mist go back!"_

"Fenrir, please. It'll be fine, trust me." She started walking. "Nothing's gonna happen; I just wanna check this place out!"

_Ugh, my mistress can be very stubborn…_ Fenrir thought as he reluctantly followed her. "_My mistress, we should at least be vigilant. Chances are Orochimaru's men are lurking around here."_

"I know Fenrir. Just please calm down. We'll go back as soon as I'm done looking!" She stopped on another branch. "Now where could those guys have taken my mommy?" _Crack…_

"_What was that?"_

She looked down. "F-Fenrir…I-I think it was…" The branch broke "AHHH!"

**XXXX**

Kabuki weakly opened her eyes. "Ughn, what?" She felt the back of her head. "Ow!" She looked at her fingers and found a little blood. "Great…" She looked over at the fury white animal next to her. "Hey, Fenrir, wake up." She shook him.

"_Ow…my body…"_ He looked around. _"Where are we?"_

She looked up. "…I think we're on the forest's floor. But we must have fallen a long way. I can barely see the light coming through the treetops.

"_We have to find a way back up! Kabuto will be looking for us!"_

"I know Fenrir! I know!" She took a deep breath. "O-Okay…"

Fenrir looked at her. _"…Kabuki…are you…scared?"_

"Wh-What? M-Me? Scared? H-Ha ha! That's absurd!" She looked away apprehensively. "C'mon, we have a long way up!"

----

"…Gotta move fast…There's not much time…" Kabuto leaped from tree to tree, quickly making his way back to where he left Kabuki. "Damn…" He wiped blood from his left cheek. "I can't believe how many of them there were. I almost had Mitsuki too!" He came to a screeching stop when he arrived at the spot where Kabuki was supposed to be. "Wh…What! She's gone! But…" He punched the tree branch. "Dammit! I told her to stay here! Where could she have gone! Kabuki! Kabuki!" He looked around. "Dammit…"

----

Kabuki fell to her feet when she reached another branch. "For cryin' out loud! How much further to the top!"

Fenrir licked her hand. _"Don't fret Kabuki! I'm sure it's not too far off."_

"Okay Fenrir." She tried to get up, but fell back down. "No! Fenrir! My legs! I can't move!"

He sighed. _"That's right, you're just a child. You're not used to this. Do you think you can get on my back?"_

"I…I'll try." She shakily got to her feet, then quickly fell on Fenrir's back.

"_Yipe! Ow, Kabuki?"_

"I'm sorry."

"_It's okay. Now just leave the rest to me. I'll get you to the top, just hold on!"_

She grabbed hold of his fur. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"_Good!"_ He dashed off, heading up.

"…Kabuto…He's looking for us…"

"_Hmm? Mistress, how do you know that?"_

"I don't know…But it's like I can feel it somehow…"

"_Hey Kabuki?"_

"Mm?"

"_Call me crazy…but I think that…Kabuto could be-"_

"Hey, what is that up ahead?" She looked into the distance. "It…almost looks like…a…head?"

"_A head? That's crazy and morbid!"_

"No! I mean like…an animal head…Almost like…a snake?" As they came closer to the weird formation, they began to feel nervous. "This feeling…"

Fenrir's mind wandered off. _I'm getting an unpleasant feeling from that thing. But…that's not important! I wanted to tell Kabuki that I think that Kabuto's her father! _

"Fenrir! Look out!"

He came back to reality and saw that the formation had turned into a living snakehead. _"Whoa!"_ He quickly stopped.

"I was right…!"

"_It is a snakehead!" _The snake flickered its tongue, then began to slither closer to them. _"That's one huge snake!"_

Kabuki froze. "F…Fen…Fe…Fenrir! We have to move! We can't let it get any closer to us!"

He just stared into its eyes. _"…So…So pretty…"_

"Fenrir! Get a hold of yourself! Don't look into it's eyes!"

"_But…It's calling me…It says that it won't hurt us…"_ He took a step forward.

"Fenrir!" She threw her hands over his eyes. "No! Don't look, please!"

"…_Wh-What! What's going on!"_

"Look out!" The snake lunged at them with its mouth wide open. "Fenrir!"


	24. Chapter 24: Snake Bite

**Chapter 24: Snake Bite**

Kabuki grabbed onto Fenrir's fur and he jumped back. The snake just barely missed them, but the force from the attack separated them. "Kyaa!" Kabuki shouted. She hit a small branch and clung to it. "Ugh…Ack…Fe-Fenrir! Where are you?" There was no response. "Fenrir!" She looked back to see her wolf, unconscious, lying on a branch. "Fenrir! Wake up!" _Hiss, hiss._ She gasped and turned back to see the giant snake in front of her. "No!" It opened it's mouth, but she moved out of the way. "Ah!" She closed her eyes. "M-Mommy! Kabuto! Fenrir! Someone! Please help me! I'm…I'm scared! I...I need help…" Tears began to stream down her face. _I want to run away. Run as far as I can…But I can't leave Fenrir! What can I do? I'm…I'm just a kid…No…_ She shook her head. _…No…I'm a ninja…Albeit a medical one, but I'm still a ninja nonetheless! I might have missed my graduation, but that doesn't mean…that I can't fight!_ She quickly jumped again when she heard the snake behind her. "Besides, even though it's huge, it's just a snake!" She grabbed her senbon needles and threw them at the snake's face. It recoiled a bit, but kept coming. "Hmm, my senbon needles don't seem to have much of an effect…I'd better use a paralysis jutsu then!" She reached into her pouch and pulled out a stick of incense. "This medicinal anesthetic incense should calm him down!" She brought out her flute. "I bet a little snake charming might help!" She played an ominous melody on her flute. The snake suddenly stopped moving and stared at her. "Perfect!" She then lit the incense and did a hand sign with it. "**Dreaming Souls no Jutsu**!" The snake's eyes widened as it tried to move. "What's the matter? Stuck?" A smirk crossed her lips. "No matter, just hold still!" She put her flute to her lips again. "**Sonic Pitch no Jutsu**!" A high pitch frequency emitted from the flute. Blood trickled down from the snake's eyes, then it fell over.

Kabuki just stood there for a while. "…Wh…" She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Wahhh!" She started to cry.

"…_Agh…Wh-Why…are you crying?"_

She spun around to see Fenrir. "Fenrir!" She hugged him tightly. "Oh Fenrir!"

"_What's wrong? You just beat that snake!"_

"Fenrir, I'm scared. I don't know how I was able to beat that thing, but I'm scared. I thought that I was gonna…gonna die…"

"_Kabuki, don't worry. That would never happen. I'll protect you."_

"But you were unconscious! I just want this nightmare to be over! I want everything to go back to normal!"

He licked her cheek. _Kabuki…poor thing…She's just…a young child…_

"My, my, how touching."

The two companions whipped around and gasped in shock. "…O…Oro…?"

Orochimaru smiled. "What's the matter Kabuki? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Kabuki leaned into Fenrir. "…What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" He smirked.

"I know who you are and what you're planning to do! I will not work for you and I WILL NOT let you harm my mother and friends!"

"Then tell me…" he suddenly appeared behind her, "…how you plan to stop me."

Her eyes widened. _No…_

"I need to test your powers, child. HAAA!" He punched her in the back and sent her flying forward.

"AGH!" She hit another tree hard.

Fenrir barked loudly. _"Kabuki!"_

"Don't hold back Kabuki," Orochimaru said. "I must know your true strength."

**XXXX**

"AH!" Kabuki landed on her back as she received another blow to the stomach.

"Get up!" Orochimaru shouted.

She struggled to get to her feet. "…I…I can't…"

"_Kabuki! I'm coming!"_ Fenrir jumped in front of his master. "_Kabuki, you know what to do!"_ He ran behind Kabuki and snatched a smoke bomb from her pouch. _"Eat this you bastard!"_ He threw the bomb at Orochimaru's feet.

"What? A smoke bomb?" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"_Kabuki, now!"_

"Ugh…R-Right!" She weakly did a hand sign. "**Human-Wolf Transfer no Jutsu!**"

Orochimaru coughed as he listened for any sounds through the smoke. "Hmm…?" When the smoke cleared, he saw Kabuki and Fenrir right in front of him. "What's this?"

"Oh no! I didn't have enough chakra to perform the jutsu!" Kabuki cried. "Fenrir!"

"It seems as if this fighting isn't going as I expected. Kabuki, don't prove yourself to be a failure!"

"I bet you didn't expect this you bastard!" she shouted back. She suddenly disappeared.

"What!"

"AAHH!" She suddenly reappeared in front of him and slashed at his chest with her nails. She disappeared again.

"Damn, she's fast. Wait…that can't be human speed, could it?"

"Over here!" She reappeared again under his right arm. "You're right, this isn't human speed!" She jumped up and bit his arm.

"What is this!"

Fenrir charged after Orochimaru. _He has no idea that Fenrir and I switched bodies! Now that Fenrir made him bleed, I can smell his chakra network thanks to Fenrir's keen nose!_ "AROOO!" She jumped at him and sunk her teeth right into his chest.

"AAGH!"

"Release!" Fenrir said. Kabuki and Fenrir's bodies fell useless for a moment, but they suddenly regained consciousness. "How do you like that!" Kabuki shouted. _For some odd reason…I…I don't feel…afraid…I think fighting this guy is making me…a little…stronger…_

Orochimaru held his chest. "Hmph, this is what I wanted. This is what I've been waiting for! No let's see what you can do against this!" He wet his fingers with his blood, rolled up his sleeve, then spread it across a marking on his arm. "**Summoning Jutsu: Giant Boa!**" A huge suddenly appeared out of nothing.

"A summoning jutsu!"

"_And that snake's a whole lot bigger than the last one we fought! Kabuki, get on my back!"_ Fenrir commanded.

"Okay!" She jumped on his back.

He dodged an attack from the snake. _"Listen Kabuki, I'm gonna keep dodging this snake's attacks so you can restore your chakra."_

"Why?"

"_Duh! So you can counter his summon jutsu with a summon of your own!"_

"I might not have enough chakra to do the best one…"

"_Then use one that you have enough chakra for!"_

"Okay!" She reached into her pouch. "I can't use my chakra restoration technique on myself, but I can use my special medicine juice, Spirit Solution." She pulled out a small bottle. "I can't drink too much or I'll hurt myself." She took a quick sip, then put the cap back on. "Okay! I think I can try out one of my summoning techniques for the first time! Fenrir put me down!"

"_Arf!"_ He landed on a tree branch and let her down.

"Here goes!" She removed her right glove, revealing a mark. She rubbed her fingers in her blood and smeared it on her arm. She did the same thing with her flute.

Orochimaru watched with fascination. "Oh? What is _that_? This…This girl…" He shook with excitement.

"I'll make sure that you never forget who I am Orochimaru! I am Hino Kabuki and someday I will be the greatest medical ninja in the world! So take this! **Summoning Jutsu: Fenrir!**" She played a hypnotic song on her flute. Fenrir stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes glowed white. He let out a roar, then suddenly increased ten times in size. "Fenrir!" He rushed at the giant snake and began to bite its neck. The two animals went at it while their masters let them feed on their chakra. Fenrir grabbed the snake by the neck again, then twisted it in a brutal manner. It fell over and its jaw dropped.

"No…It can't…be…She…She stopped my snake with that wolf of hers…and it was a summon…" Orochimaru smirked. _She's proven herself worthy. Her power…I must have it!_

"Fenrir, come back!" Kabuki shouted. The wolf quickly changed back into his normal self. "Fenrir, that was amazing!" He ran back over to her and barked.

_Now, it's time for my final move…_ Orochimaru suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go! Did he run away!" she asked.

"_Kabuki! Be alert! I know he wouldn't give up like that! You must attack when you hear him!"_

"Right!" She readied two senbon needles. "I'll aim for his neck!" _Where could he be?_ She listened closely to her surroundings. _I have a highly sensitive sense of sound. Nothing can go by unnoticed by my ears!_ She closed her eyes. _The faintest of sounds…_ There was a rustling in the leaves behind her. _Behind me!_ To Fenrir, it seemed as if it almost happened in slow motion, but in reality, it was over in a flash. He froze, along with Kabuki as they stared at the senbon needles in the neck of the person coming behind them. Mitsuki. "…Mom…M-Mommy…?" Mitsuki just stood there, making small noises. "Mommy? Speak to me." Tears formed in her mother's eyes. "Mommy, please…"

"Ka…bu…ki…" Mitsuki dropped a small locket.

"Mommy?" She began to cry as well. "Mommy! Please! You'll be alright! Don't worry, I'll just-" Mitsuki fell over and slipped off the edge of the branch. "Mommy!" Kabuki screamed as she reached out for her mother who fell onto the branch below. "Don't worry! I'm coming!"

"You're not going anywhere." Orochimaru suddenly appeared before her and Fenrir. "That's a shame. Killing your own mother." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You can always…serve me…"

She gasped as she witnessed something horrible in her mind's eye. "AAAHHHH!"

----

Mitsuki opened her eyes. "U-Ugh…I-It…F-Feels funny t-to…breathe…" She felt her neck and touched the sharp needles. "These are…Kabuki's…" She got to her feet. "Thank God…th-that she missed…my vital s-spot…"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Ka-Kabuki?" She looked up. "Something is going on, but I don't know what!" She started to climb up the branch. "I'm coming s-sweetheart!" When she reached the top, she found Fenrir and her daughter sitting down with a look of pure terror on their faces. "No! Wh-What's going on!"

"Heh heh heh!"

She looked over to see Orochimaru a bit far away from Kabuki. "N…No…NO!" He had just completed a hand sign. "I know that sign!" She ran towards her daughter. "I have to get Kabuki out of there or else!" _KABUKI! _She closed her eyes when she felt something sharp dig into her shoulder. "AAHH!" _Kabuki…It's alright…Orochimaru…won't hurt you…_ When she opened her eyes, she flushed pale. "…No…No…" She looked back at her shoulder. A long snake was attached to her. "No…" She looked back at Orochimaru. "…This…It…" Kabuki let out a horrible scream as she snapped out of her daze. "I…I was…too late…"

Orochimaru retracted back and licked blood off his lips. "Yes, Kabuki will make a nice addition to my collection…" He looked at the stunned Mitsuki. "Aah, there you are Mitsuki! Too bad we couldn't chat, but I know we'll be seeing each other very soon!"

She looked at him. "You bastard! You put that-"

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I gave Kabuki a late birthday gift." He grinned morbidly, then disappeared. "Mitsuki…you can do whatever you like…but you can't save her…She will be mine…"

"Shut up!" She shook her head and ran over to Kabuki. "Kabuki!"

"AGGHH! It's hurts! Make it stop!" Kabuki screamed.

Mitsuki held her. "Kabuki, it'll be alright."

_Wh…What?_ Kabuki's screams pierced Fenrir's ears. _Kabuki!_ He ran to Kabuki's side and licked her forehead.

"AAAAHHH!" She suddenly passed out.

"Kabuki?" Mitsuki's eyes filled with tears. "…No…He…He put that…that thing on her…That curse mark…" She saw three small, black marks appear on Kabuki's neck. "Fenrir…Kabuki might…She might…die…"

_What! No!_

"I…I don't know to do…I don't know how to help her…I…" She shut her eyes and looked up. "Someone please help me! My daughter is on the verge of losing her life!" Fenrir howled sadly. "Oh Fenrir!" She grabbed the wolf with her free arm and hugged him. "What can we do!"


	25. Chapter 25: Daughter Of An Assassin

**Chapter 25: Daughter Of An Assassin**

Mitsuki dropped to her knees right after she put Kabuki down. "Ughn…I-I can't move much w-with these needles in my neck…" Fenrir whined. "It's okay Fenrir. I-I'll be okay…" She looked up. "This forest seems endless. Where are we?" She turned back to Fenrir. "Fenrir, watch Kabuki. I'm going to have a look around." She got up and left.

"_Sure thing Mitsuki!"_ Fenrir became serious and stood regally by Kabuki. _"I won't leave your side Kabuki."_ He paced back and forth, looking out for any suspicious movements.

_Rustle rustle._

He spun around and lowered his ears. _"There's something in those bushes. But what?"_ He sniffed the air. _"That doesn't smell like anyone I know…Show yourself you bastard!"_

"Damn, where'd that bitch get to?" A man with a cloth covering his face came out of the bushes. "I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to me…" He held his bloody arm. "I--?" He saw Fenrir in front of an unconscious Kabuki. "What? It's that girl!"

Fenrir took a step forward. _"Oh no you don't you prick. Back off!"_ He growled.

"I don't know why you're protecting that brat, wolf, but you're in my way."

"_Filthy human!"_ He charged at the masked man. _"You won't lay a finger on my master!"_

The man side-stepped and wrapped his arm around Fenrir's neck. "Ha ha, how's this for animal cruelty.

Fenrir let out a cry. _M-Master!_

"KAAAH!"

The man dropped the wolf and stumbled forward. "Dammit!" He held the back of his head and turned around.

"I th-thought you learned your lesson earlier…" Mitsuki panted and she put her leg down. "…Misumi…"

He smirked. "Look at you! You can barely move with those needles in your neck! Why don't you just let me take your 'unruly' child off your hands, hmm?"

"Never!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" He charged at her.

"…Bastard…" She tried to move, but she couldn't. "Wh-What? M-My Body…It's numb!" She tried to lift her arms. "Agh!"

"Too late!" He punched her.

"AAAH!" She hit the ground. "Why can't I move?"

"Why don't you …" Misumi pulled her leg back. "…GET UP!" He kicked her in the stomach.

"AAH!" She hit a tree. "Kabuki might have missed my vital spots, but she hit a nerve! I-I can't move!"

"That's a shame, isn't it!" He grabbed her by the hair. "Now what're you going to do?"

"Go to hell!"

"Grr, bitch!" He punched her again.

"I-I…can't…go on…" She coughed out blood.

"I don't know what Kabuto saw in you, so I'll just have to beat it out!" He kicked her in the side.

"AAAGH!" Her headband flew off and she hit her head on a tree trunk.

"This was pathetic." He turned his attention back to Kabuki. "Hmph…" He walked over to her and reached out for her neck.

Kabuki's eyes shot open. "NO!" She threw five senbon into Misumi's stomach. "Mommy?" She ran towards her mother.

"Gah, no you don't!" Misumi grabbed her by on of her ponytails and threw her back. "You're not going anywhere near her!"

Kabuki got up. "Ack…ah…" She looked at her mother. "…Mommy…!" A purple headband wasn't too far away from her. "…Mommy's headband…" She glared at Misumi. _I can't let him get away with this!_

"I should have you know that even though you're a little kid…" he smirked, "…I won't show you _any_ mercy."

"…Good…I didn't ask for it…" The cruse mark on her neck appeared again. "AAAHHH!" She ran at him, only to be kicked. "GAH!" She managed to stand up again.

"Just stay down you little brat!"

"N-No…I…I don't back down…"

"Hmm?"

"Never…I'm…not afraid of you…I might be a little…A little kid but…I have a Nindo, my ninja way…" She tied the purple headband to her forehead. "AND BACKING DOWN ISN'T PART OF IT!" She put her fingers in front of her face. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four more copies of herself appeared and they charged at Misumi.

"Ha ha, it's unless!" He grabbed one clone and threw it at another. The two clones smiled as one grabbed the thrown one's hand and tossed it behind Misumi. "What?" The clone behind him pulled out a kunai. "I'm gonna crush you!"

"Over here!" Another clone threw a kunai at him.

"Grr! Stop playing games!" He jumped out of the way and the kunai was headed straight for the clone behind him. She hit the kunai in the air with her own, then another clone hit the kunai that was in the air to the right.

"Eat this!" Kabuki threw needles at Misumi, but he jumped to the right.

"Little girl, you can't touch m-" The kunai from before hit him in the back. "GAAH!"

"Now what were you going to say?" Kabuki said with a smile. "I'm smarted that you think!" She started to do a hand sign. "Okay, here I--UGHN!" She fell to her knees and grabbed her neck. "Wh-What h-happening to me!" She shivered. "C-Can't…move…"

Misumi's eyes widened. "So he put that thing on you, didn't he…" He grinned. "Perfect!" He charged at the girl and kicked her in the stomach. "AHAHAHA!"

"ACK!" Pain spread throughout her body like a wildfire. "AAAHH!"

"What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her body. "Does it hurt?"

"L-Lemme go!"

"I could snap you in half if I wanted to…"

"Stop it!"

"If you come with me, I won't kill you."

"NO!"

"Fine then!" He began to squeeze her.

"AAAAHHH!"

A kunai came out of nowhere and hit him in his bad arm. "ARGH!" He released Kabuki and spun around, only to receive a blow to the face.

"Picking on little kids? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? And whatever happened to "Guys shouldn't hit girls", hmm?"

"Wh-What!"

Kabuki smiled. "DADDY!"

Kakashi grinned. "Hey."

"K-Kakashi!" Misumi shouted. "I gotta go!" He suddenly disappeared.

"Damn, he got away…" Kakashi looked around.

"Daddy!" Kabuki ran to him and leaped into his arms. "D-Daddy…" She started crying. "Wh-Where have you been!"

Kakashi hugged her. "I'm so sorry I came late, Kabuki…"

She looked at him. "M-Mommy hurt!"

"What!" He looked at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki?" He ran over to her and bent down. "These needles…! Who did this!"

Kabuki looked down. "I…I did…"

"Wh-What!"

"I-It was an accident though! It was Orochimaru's fault! If he didn't attack me and get me on edge, I wouldn't have hurt-"

He froze. "Did you just say…O-Orochimaru?" She nodded. "No!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did he do anything to you! Anything at all?"

"H-He…" She put a hand to her neck. "H-He…" Another kunai came out of nowhere and just grazed Kakashi's cheek. "Daddy!"

"Grr…" Kakashi turned around. "You?"

"Long time no see Kakashi…" The man jumped down from the tree and approached them.

"Kabuto!"


	26. Chapter 26: Please Stop!

**Chapter 26: Please Stop!**

Kabuto smirked. "Kakashi's it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Kakashi wiped blood from his cheek. "What do you want Kabuto?"

"Is that any way to say 'hi'? That was quite rude."

"Kabuto, what're you doing?" Kabuki asked. "Why did you hurt my daddy?"

He looked down at her. _…Kabuki…I am sorry that you must see me do this but…_ He glared. "Kakashi, I'm not on Orochimaru's side at the moment."

"Oh? Then whose side _are_ you on?"

"…My own side!" He charged at Kakashi and swung at him with his kunai. "I'm doing this on my own behalf!"

"Kabuki, move!" Kakashi pushed the little girl out of the way.

"Daddy! Kabuto?" She looked on helplessly while the two fought each other. "What do I do? What do I do?"

**XXXX**

Kakashi and Kabuto hit each other at the same time and flew back. "Damn Kakashi, you're good," Kabuto said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"You too…" Kakashi said as he got up. They threw their kunai at each other and dodged them. They pulled out another kunai and ran at each other.

"Please don't fight!" Kabuki cried. Her voice couldn't be heard over the sound of kunai clashing. "H-Hey! You guys!" She looked around. "Stop it!" She gasped, then jumped out of the way when a kunai came at her. "Ah!"

"_M-Master?"_

She looked back. "Fenrir!"

"_Hey, what's going on?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Daddy and Kabuto are fighting!"

"_Why?"_

"I don't know, but they have to stop!" She closed her eye. "Please…don't do this…You guys…Daddy…Kabuto…" She ran forward.

"_Kabuki!"_

"STOP!" She ran straight into the fight. "PLEASE STOP!" She wrapped her arms around Kabuto's waist. "Please, no more…Please don't fight!" She was in tears.

"Kabuki?" Kabuto looked down at the girl. "What're you…"

"You guys…shouldn't fight…No more…I can't watch you guys try to kill each other."

He dropped his kunai. "Kabuki I…I'm sorry…"

Kakashi sighed and put his kunai away. "Sorry Kabuki."

She let go of Kabuto and rubbed her eyes. "Th-There are more important things right now that we should worry-"

"ACK!" Mitsuki coughed out blood.

"MOMMY?"

"MITSUKI?"

**XXXX**

Mitsuki opened her eyes. "Ow…What happened?" She looked around and gasped. "Kabuki! Kabuto? And Kakashi! You guys are okay!" They all nodded. "Wait a sec, Kakashi, where did you come from?"

"I've been wandering around this forest for a long time."

"Hold on!" Kabuki exclaimed. "Where's Sasuke and the others?"

"That's the problem," he answered. "I don't now where they are."

"What!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Oh no! What of they're still at Orochimaru's base! What if they're being held prisoners!" She jumped up. "We have to go back and--AAAGH!" She fell to her knees and held her neck.

"_Kabuki!"_ Fenrir barked.

"What's wrong!" Kakashi asked.

Kabuto held her. "Are you alright! What's hurting you!"

Mitsuki was on the verge of bursting out into tears. "No! NO! It's already taking effect on her!"

"What is!" Kabuto asked.

"That curse mark!" She buried her face in her hands. "Damn him! Orochimaru, that bastard!"

"WHAT?" Kakashi and Kabuto exclaimed.

"I-It hurts mommy! Make i-it--AAAH--Make it stop!" The pain made her shiver.

A small well of anger filled Kabuto's stomach. "No…No…" He wanted to kill someone. Someone like… "Dammit! I have to go back and see Orochimaru, NOW!"


	27. Chapter 27: Hello There

**Chapter 27: Hello There**

Kabuto, Mitsuki, Kabuki, and Kakashi hide nearby Orochimaru's base. Kabuto looked over at it, then turned to his companions. "I'm going in alone."

"What?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, you can't!" Kabuki cried. "We have to stick together!" Fenrir nudged his master. "Oops, sorry…" She covered her mouth.

Kabuto patted her head. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have to speak with Orochimaru." He got up and headed for the entrance.

"Kabuto, wait." Mitsuki ran after him. "Kabuto…"

"…He shouldn't have done that…"

She looked down. "They'll think you're a traitor…"

"It doesn't matter." He started walking again.

"…Ka…Kabuto!"

"Hmm?" He turned back to her.

"I…um…" She sighed. "Be careful." He nodded.

Kakashi walked over her. "We have our own problems to worry about right now. We need to formulate a plan."

She nodded. "Right."

While the two adults talked, Kabuki sighed. "We don't we just bust in there? Mommy and Daddy are strong, I'm sure we can take out anyone in our way."

"_But master,"_ Fenrir began, _"YOU'RE the one who's hurt, remember? Orochimaru put that curse mark on you!"_

"I know Fenrir…" She clenched her hands into fists. "But I can still fight!" She started to walk away.

He barked. _"What're you doing!"_

"Quiet Fenrir! I don't want Mommy to catch me!"

"_But-"_

"I'm…" She sniffed. "I'm only a liability right now. A burden. I have to help out any way I can. I can't let this curse mark get to me! Now let's go!" Fenrir hesitantly followed her.

"…Okay then…" Mitsuki said.

"Let's get going," Kakashi whispered. They turned around and their jaws dropped. "Wh-Where's Kabuki?"

Mitsuki's heart began to beat faster. "We have to find her Kakashi sensei!" She looked around, feeling all flustered. "KABUKI?"

**----**

Kabuki looked around hesitantly. "S-So where should I go?"

Fenrir whined. _"You were the one who wanted to go wander off!"_

She looked down at him. "Don't make me make you go into your key chain form." She looked up. "Okay…Oh!" She pulled out a cloth from her pouch. "I remember that the last person to use this cloth was Naruto." Her face became serious. "He just had to wipe his sweat on it. And it wasn't even his!" She held it in front of her wolf. "Smell this so we can find Naruto."

He barked. _"Gross! I'm not going to do that!"_

"Wolf! What did I say?"

He let out a low growl. _"Fine, fine…"_ He smelled it and cringed _"Take it away!"_ He turned his nose away and sniffed the air. _"…This way…"_ They wandered down the empty hall.

"I wonder where all the people are…" She stopped. "I don't like this…" There was a small hatch on the floor. "Let's go through here." She pull on it. "Agh! It won't open!" She took a step back. "Okay, transfer the chakra to y hands…" She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Here goes!" She pulled on it and the top popped open. "Alright! Let's go!

Kabuki and Fenrir dove into the small underground chamber. _"Hmm…this way…"_ They traveled through the dank hall and came to another hatch.

"I'm not sure if we should go through here…but we don't have a choice." She pushed it open and crawled up. "Hup!" She jumped into a fighting stance and examined the area. "Huh? No one's here…?"

Fenrir sniffed in different directions. _"Wh-Where…! Kabuki, I lost the sent!"_

"What! But that's not possible!"

"_Something is interfering with the scent trail. Something strong and unpleasant."_

She leaned against the wall. "Darn." He wall suddenly shook, "E-Eh!" The wall spun around. "Yipe!'

"_Kabuki!"_

Kabuki shut her eyes when the wall stopped moving. _This is bad. This is REEEEAL bad…_

"Oh my!"

She opened her eyes. "Huh?" It was a woman with short black hair.

"You're…that girl…"

"Wh-Who are you!" Kabuki demanded.

"Me?" She smirked. "My name is Yuri."

"Yuri…?"

"You're the little girl that Orochimaru is looking for frantically. He was really worried about you when you disappeared…"

She pressed herself against the wall. "N…No…"

"Don't be scared." Yuri held out her hand. "Here, let me take you to him."

"NO!" She bolted past the woman and didn't stop. "I-I've been caught! She works for Orochimaru!" She turned a corner. "I'm not that stupid to fall for a lie like that…" She closed her eyes. "I made that mistake before…but not again…." She opened the door at the end of the hall and ran in. "I think I'll be safe here."

"Really?"

Her eyes shot open. "N-No…"

A man with a cloth covering his face smiled. "Hello there…"


	28. Chapter 28: Stealing Chakra

**Chapter 28: Stealing Chakra**

Kabuki back up and touched the wall. "Oh no…"

The man with the cloth covering his face came closer. "My name is Yoroi…"So you're that brat everyone is looking for, huh?"

"I…I'm not a brat…" she whispered.

"Humph, you really are his daughter. I see the resemblance…" He glared. "Both Yuri and I would benefit from your death."

"Wh-What?!"

"This makes my revenge all the more sweeter…HAA!!" He threw a punch at her, but she moved. "You're pretty fast. No doubt about it, you have Sound Ninja blood in you." He smirked. "But I bet you can't keep that up." He ran after her.

"AH!" She jumped to the side, but he was able to predict her move. His hand suddenly began to glow blue. "Gotcha." He grabbed her throat.

"GAAAHHH!!!!" Kabuki grabbed her hand. "M-My chakra?! Wh-What's happening?!"

"Ha ha ha ha! This is the end of the line for you!" He began to tighten his grip around her neck.

"A-Ack…u-ugh…" _I-I've got to do something or he'll kill me!_ She shakily began to do hand signs. "**P-Piercing S-Sound Wave n-no Jutsu**!!"

"What?!"

Kabuki screamed loudly. "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"ARGH!!" Yoroi dropped her and covered his ears. "D-Dammit!"

Kabuki coughed as she rubbed her throat. "I-I gotta g-get away." She tried to move. "But I barely have any strength left…"

"You little brat!!" He came after her again.

"N-No!" She managed to get to her feet and dodged another blow. She moved left to right and ducked under the man's attacks. As she tried at evade another attack, her feet moved faster than she could think and she ended up tripping over her own feet. "Ah?!"

"You're not match for me!!" Yoroi extended his hand out and grabbed Kabuki's head. He pushed her head into the wall behind her, then pulled her forward. "My goal is for you to be dead at the end of this battle!!" He spun around and threw her halfway across the room.

"AAIIEE!!!" Kabuki hit the ground and slid into the wall. "H-He's to strong…I…I can't…do this…" She looked at her attacker as his hand began to glow blue once more. "It's that jutsu again…" He was coming straight for her. "…That technique…" She stared at his hand. "…It's…!?!" She used a substitution jutsu when he suddenly pulled out shuriken and kunai knives and threw them at her. _I got it!!_

"A substitution jutsu huh?" He spun around and saw the small girl coming after him. "You don't know when you're beaten, do you?!" His right hand began to glow even brighter. "Play time's over!!"

Kabuki smirked as she ducked under him with blinding speed. "Actually," she quickly did a new hand sign, "play time's just started!!"

"How'd you-"

"Spirit Stealing Technique, **Chakra Extraction no Jutsu!!**" Both of her hands burst with a blue light. "Here I come!!" She grabbed his arms.

"GAAHH!! Y-You're stealing my chakra?! But how!!? How could you copy my jutsu?!"

"People have always said that I have a mock Sharingan thanks to my ability to analyze an attack and copy it instantly."

"Wh-What?!"

"HI-YA!!" She kicked him in the chin and pushed her self away from him. "I'm not going to lose to you!!"

Yoroi rubbed his chin. "You damned brat, you'll pay for that…"

**XXXX**

Yoroi and Kabuki panted heavily. Their hands had a weaker glow than before. "…AAAHHH!!!" They ran after each other and threw out a punch. Their hands collided and they were forced apart from the neutral effect of their chakra absorption technique.

"I can't keep using this attack," Kabuki told herself. "It's not as effective anymore…" She pulled out her flute. "Time to bring some music into this room." She cancelled out her jutsu and began to do a new hand sign. "I'll just bust his ear drums!" When put her mouth up to her flute. "Here go--AAAHH!!!" Her body suddenly froze. "M-My…body?!" It was the mark. "N-Not ag--AAHHH!!!!" She grabbed her neck.

"What?" Yoroi asked himself. "What's happening to her…?" He noticed the way she held her neck. "Aahh, I see. This is Orochimaru's doing…but…?" He shrugged. "I'll just ask questions later!!" He charged at her, then delivered an upper cut to her chin.

"AAH!!" Kabuki flew backwards and tumbled to the ground. She started to bleed from her mouth. "N-No, get up! I have to…g-get up!!" She hit her legs. "Please!!"

"Too late!!" Yoroi kicked her in the stomach.

"Purrgh!!" She was kicked to the right and blood spurted from her mouth. Tears. "Please st-stop!! L-Leave me alone!"

"You don't get to quit in the middle of a fight!!" Yoroi came after her, then picked her up. "I told you, this battle is over when _you_ are dead." He threw her down on the ground, head first.

A small pool of blood started to from under her. "…Ka…bu…to…" Everything went black.

"And for the finished touch," Yoroi said as he held out his kunai. "My revenge will finally-" Something wrapped around his neck, picked him up, then slammed him into the ground. "GAH!!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru stood over Yoroi.

"L-Lord Orochimaru?!"

"You were trying to kill this girl, weren't you?"

"I-I-"

He glared. "Those were not your orders Yoroi!!" He kicked him in the stomach. "You orders were to find her and bring her to me…I should kill you, but I still have need of you…" He walked over to Kabuki's unconscious body and picked it up. "This girl has power equal to Kakashi's. It's still hidden, but with a little "help", it can be unlocked…Her purpose…is to take Kabuto's place…"

Yoroi's eyes widened. _Wh-What?! So this is why he wanted her?! No!! This can't be!!_

"Yoroi…you're a fool." He carried Kabuki's body off.


	29. Chapter 29: An Old Rivalry

1**Chapter 29: An Old Rivalry**

Blood began to drip down Mitsuki's hand as her teeth broke her skin. _No…_

Kakashi pulled her arm away. "Stop that Mitsuki!!"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, it's the only way I can calm myself down." She pulled out medical tape from her pouch and began to wrap her hand up. "I'm just so worried about Kabuki. She wandered off and I'm scared." She tied the tape tightly. "Kakashi sensei, we have to split up and look for Kabuki!! Who knows what may happen!" She turned her back on Kakashi. "I'll go this way! You can go the other way!"

"Mitsuki."

"Yes?" She turned and looked at the sliver haired ninja.

"…Did you tell him?"

She froze. "Did I…" She sighed. "N…Not yet…"

"You have to tell him…You have to tell _them_. It's not fair."

"I-I know sensei, I will…Please be careful." She ran in her decided direction. _Kabuki, I'm coming for you!! Please, just hold on!_

----

Kabuto pushed on the door in front of him and opened it. Inside was the person he wanted to see. Orochimaru. "Lord-"

"Aah, Kabuto, you're back," Orochimaru faced the Sound ninja spy. "I was beginning to think that you were dead."

"We have to talk." He crossed his arms firmly and stood before the snake.

"Talk? About what?" He tilted his head to one side and smirked.

"You know what! Why did you put that curse mark on that girl, Kabuki?"

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Answer me!"

The snake's devious smirk became even wider. "You seem to have gotten attached to this girl…"

"I won't ask you again! Tell-"

"If you must know, I plan to take her for myself. She's got power beyond her years. She's already mastered a summoning jutsu at her age of seven. Besides…she _is_ the child of one of my followers…"

"You can't do this!!" Kabuto made a fist. "You can't take away this girl's life like that!! She's young!!" He gritted his teeth. "You don't have the right to do this!!"

Orochimaru glared. "Right? I don't have the 'right'?" He let out a low chuckle. "Kabuto, you're sadly mistaken…Let me prove to you my 'right'…"

----

Mitsuki carefully walked down the desolate hallway. "…He told me…to tell them…But…I don't know…if I'm strong enough…Can I bring myself to…tell them?"

"Aww, is poor Mitsuki conflicted?"

Mitsuki reached for her katana at her side and bent her knees. "Who's there?! Show yourself!!"

"Mitsuki, you don't recognize my voice?" A woman appeared. "Well if it isn't my old teammate, Hino Mitsuki…"

Her eyes widened. "Y-Yuri?!"

"In the flesh." Yuri smiled. "Still looking for your precious brat?"

"You bitch, what've you done with my daughter?!"

"She's dead."

"Wh-What!!?" Her eyes widened. "No!! You're lying!!!"

"She ran into my cousin, Yoroi. He took her out on my behalf." She studied the look on Mitsuki's face. "I can tell that you're confused, so let me elaborate. You see, I always hated the fact that Kabuto always chose you over me. The way he treated you made me sick. It was as if he was madly in love with you. But I hated you even more. You knew how I felt about Kabuto, yet you still tried to take him from me!!"

She blinked. "Yuri…"

Yuri shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Once I get rid of the things that Kabuto loves so much, I can have him all to myself." She unsheathed her katana. "Sorry, but it's time to die now."

Mitsuki glared. "If you think I'm gonna die here, then forget it!!" She pulled out her own katana. "It's time we settled this unfinished business between us!!"

"I won't let you live!!" Yuri swung her sword downward, splitting the ground.

Mitsuki easily dodged the wave of the attack. "That's it Yuri? What happened? Old age getting to you?"

"Don't be stupid Mitsuki…" She smirked. "Look behind you."

Mitsuki spun around and found the sound from the attack was crawling up the wall and was headed toward her. "What?! The Crawling Sound Jutsu?! But how?!" She wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and it hit her head on. "AAH!!" She flew back and hit the wall. "Th-That was the only technique that I couldn't master!"

"I was always better than you," Yuri said. She swung her sword at the ground again.

"Ughn…!!" Mitsuki jumped to her feet and dodged the attack again, watching her back the whole time. She ran down a corridor to hide from her attacker. "Okay, now I know that Yuri has completely mastered the indirect attacks our sensei taught us. That means my indirect attacks won't work against her…I know! I have to use-"

"So this is where you're hiding!!" Yuri appeared behind Mitsuki and used the same technique again.

Mitsuki dodged the attack once more, then smirked. "Is that all you got Yuri. Hmph, let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and they'll find a way to use it against you!" She ran towards her former teammate. "The same jutsu won't work on me twice!!!" She unsheathed her sword against and brought it down on Yuri.

"What?! A direct attack!!?" She blocked the hit. "You must be out of your mind Mitsuki if you're gonna use a direct attack! You're indirect attacks are crap and your direct attacks are even worse!"

"Did you forget Yuri…" She pushed Yuri away. "Our sensei never taught use how to use direct attacks, but I spent seven years in Konoha learning the techniques from Hatake Kakashi!!" She held her sword tightly. "C'mon you hateful bitch."

Yuri smirked. "Aah yes, I remember our sensei. That miserable old fool was pretty worthless."

"What!?! You dare speak ill of our sensei!!?"

"That's what he was, a miserable old fool. And you know what I did to him?"

"…What?"

"I killed him."

"You horrible person!!!" She charged at Yuri. "I'll kill you!!"

Yuri blocked the hit. "Didn't you swear to never kill again?"

"I'll kill anyone that hurts my daughter!! HAAA!!" She pushed Yuri back again, making her lose her balance. Mitsuki then turned her sword flat and slapped Yuri hard in the face.

"AAHH!!" Yuri stumbled back as blood began to run down her cheek. "So I see you have some fight in you."

"I have more fight than you can imagine." She charged again.

**XXXX**

Yuri jumped back, then fell to her knees. "I…Why c-can't I…k-keep up?!" She panted.

"I'm not done with you yet!!" Mitsuki screamed. She ran at Yuri.

"I-I have to get some distance or she'll really…!!!" She couldn't move fast enough. Mitsuki left a big gash on Yuri's body. "AAAAAHHHH!!" Yuri pressed her hands to her wound. "I-I'll kill you for this!!"

"I'd like to see you try." Mitsuki swiped the blood off her glistening katana. "It's the end of the line for you…Akado Yuri."

Yuri's eyes widened. _Is this really the end?!_

"This is for my daughter…and our sensei!!!" She held up her sword. "Farewell comrade!!" _Darkness._

Yuri blinked as she saw Mitsuki fall to the floor. "Wh-What?"

Misumi walked forward. "That was for before bitch." He looked at Yuri. "…You're a mess. What happened?"

"Mitsuki got to me." She looked at the unconscious woman on the floor. "I should kill her right now!!"

"No," Misumi said.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Orochimaru wants her alive for a bit longer. He wants to show her something."

"Gah, what's he planning? What does he want with her?"

"Everything will be made clear soon." He picked up Mitsuki's body. "You sure you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Mitsuki. "You'll get yours soon bitch, just you wait…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it took this long to update this fic. I've been really busy with stuffs, but I never forgot about it. You all should check out my Sheezy Art page if you wanna see some of my art. Just about all of it is Naruto related. The link to my S.A. page can be found in my profile page for this site. Again, I'm sorry this took so long! Forgive me!!


	30. Chapter 30: Father and Daughter

**Chapter 30: Father and Daughter**

"…Ughn…" Mitsuki tried to open her eyes.

"Time to wake up." Something hit Mitsuki in the face.

"AH!!?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?!" There were Sound Ninja in the chamber along with Yoroi, Misumi, and Yuri. "What's going on?"

"Just relax Mitsuki," Yuri said. "Sit back and enjoy the show."

"…Show?"

"No!! Let me go!!"

"What?!" Mitsuki looked at the door across from her.

"Stop!!" Two Sound Ninja came in carrying a little girl.

"No…"

"I said let me go!"

"Kabuki!!" Mitsuki screamed.

The girl looked up. "M-Mommy!!!"

"If you don't let her go right now, I swear I'll kill every last one of you!!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Now that's a big threat Mitsuki."

She turned to the other door. "…Orochimaru."

Orochimaru walked in. "Hello Mitsuki, long time no see."

"What do you want with my daughter!? Let her go!!!"

"Now, now Mitsuki, you know I can't do that."

Kabuki's glared turned into a grimace. "…M…Mommy…"

"Why don't you join us…Kabuto?" Orochimaru called out. Kabuto came into the room. "Aah, there you are." Kabuto looked at Mitsuki. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"…Kabuto…" Mitsuki whispered.

"Isn't this touching? We're just one big Sound Ninja family," Orochimaru said. "And you all are my children."

"You sick bastard," Mitsuki growled, "let my daughter go right now!! She's not part of this!"

"On the contrary. She has something I want," Orochimaru said sweetly. "I want her abilities."

"What?! No!! You can't!!"

"Leave me and my mommy alone!!" Kabuki cried.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "So Kabuto, Mitsuki was the one person that you loved with all your heart, correct?"

Kabuto looked at Mitsuki. "…Yes."

"And it hurt you when you found out that she has a child with someone else, right?"

Kabuto glared. "Yes."

Mitsuki's heart was breaking. _K-Kabuto…It's not like that…_

"And you don't want to be replaced by that little brat, right?"

"…Right."

"Well then, why don't you just kill her then?"

Kabuto stopped. "Kill…that girl?"

"Yes, if you don't want to be replaced. If you don't kill her, then she'll take your place." Kabuto looked at the ground. "And think about it Kabuto, that girl's _someone else's_ child."

Mitsuki clutched her hands into fists. "…No…" She was chained to the wall and couldn't move. _Kabuto wouldn't really…I mean after all that time he spent with Kabuki…He couldn't…could he?_

Kabuto looked up. "I've made up my mind." He walked over to Kabuki.

"K-Kabuto…" Kabuki stammered. "Wh-What're you going to do?"

"Something that I should've done before…" He held up a kunai.

"NOOOO!!!" Mitsuki screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

Kabuki tired to get free from the two Sound Ninjas holding her. "N-No Kabuto!! I thought you were my friend! I thought you were my mommy's friend!!!"

"…This is for breaking my heart Mitsuki…"

"Kabuto stop!!"

"This is getting interesting…" Orochimaru whispered. _Of course, if Kabuto does try to kill Kabuki, I might have to step in. Her abilities are too good to pass up._

Mitsuki began to panic. "What do I do? What do I do?! I have to stop him, but how!!?" She looked around. "I-I can't get free, so what _can_ I do?!" She looked at her struggling daughter. _Kabuki…Kabuto…!!_

"What're you waiting for Kabuto?!" Yuri shouted. "Kill that brat so we can move onto Mitsuki!!"

Kabuto looked at the kunai in his hand. "…Alright…" He held it up again.

"NO!!! STOP!!!" Everyone looked at Mitsuki. "Kabuto, I swear if you kill Kabuki you'll live the rest of your life in regret!! Don't do it!!"

"…What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

"You'll have to live with the regret of killing _your own child_!!!!"

He froze. "What…What did you say?"

Kabuki blinked. "What?"

Orochimaru smirked. "The plot thickens…"

"That's right," Mitsuki began as tears streamed down her face. "Kabuki, Kabuto's your real father."

Kabuki's eyes widened. "…No…I-It can't be…"

"…You're lying!!!" Kabuto yelled.

"No I'm not Kabuto!! Get it through your head!! Kabuki is your daughter!! Just look at her. She looks just like you. See? She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He hesitantly looked back at Kabuki. She was right. He finally saw the resemblance. "…Wh…Why didn't you tell me!!?" He was scared. "Why did you hide this from me!?!" He didn't know what to believe.

"…Why?" Kabuki asked as well as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't know," Mitsuki answered. "I was…scared…I wasn't strong enough…"

One of the Sound Ninja holding Kabuki laughed. "Kabuto you weak fool! If you're not gonna kill this girl, then I will!!" He pulled out his own kunai. "HAAA!!!"

"AAHH!!" Kabuki screamed.

"KABUTO, DO SOMETHING!!" Mitsuki screamed.

_Blood._

"Wh-What?" Blood ran down the neck of the Sound Ninja. He was dead. A kunai lodged in his neck was the cause.

Kabuto put down his hand after throwing the kunai. "…Back off…" He looked up at the other Sound Ninja holding Kabuki with a deadly glare.

"A-AAh!!" The Sound Ninja let go of Kabuki and ran.

"…Ka…buto…" Kabuki murmured.

"TRAITOR!!!" Yoroi shouted.

"KILL THEM ALL!!" Misumi added.

Orochimaru smiled. "Well, well. This'll be more fun than I thought…" He slipped into the shadows.

The Sound Ninja ran after Kabuto and Kabuki. "YAAAHH!!!"

Kabuto got in front of Kabuki. "Stay behind me!" He watched all of the Sound Ninja carefully.

"There's no way you can beat all of them by yourself!" Kabuki cried. "You'll get hurt!!"

Kabuto turned to her. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He smiled.

The young girl blinked. _So this man is my…father?_ She put her head down. _I'll just let him do what he wants. It's mommy I'm concerned about._ She reached for her flute in pouch. _We could use some back up._ She put it to her lips and played a soft melody.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Kabuto asked.

"AROOO!!!" The sound of a howl pierced through the air. One of the doors leading out of the room came crashing down as a wolf charged in.

"Fenrir!!" Kabuki shouted as she began to run towards her wolf.

"Hey, don't go that way!!" Kabuto shouted. The Sound Ninja turned away from him and went after the girl. "NO!!"

"Kabuki!!" Mitsuki cried.

"Fenrir, let's go!" Kabuto grabbed onto her wolf's neck and swung onto his back. "Let's show these guys that this girl doesn't play with dolls!!"

"_Right!"_ Fenrir barked. He charged right into the crowd of Sound Ninja.

"Now Fenrir!!" The wolf jumped onto one of the men and began to maul at his neck.

"GAAAAHHH!!"

Fenrir jumped off when he knew the man was dead. He then looked at the other ninjas. _"Quite a lot of ninja. Should we use that attack?"_

"Yes, I'm on it." She began to do hand signs. "Human-Beast Combination: **Lightning Fang through Paralysis no jutsu!!!**" She pulled out her flute once more and played a series of loud notes.

"Wh-What's going on?!" the Sound Ninja shouted. "We're stuck!!"

"Your turn Fenrir!"

"_Here goes!"_ A rope of charka flowed out from the wolf, crawled under the ninja, ten wrapped around their feet.

"NOW!!" Fenrir unleashed his attack and jumped at the ninja with blinding speed, killing them as he went from person to person. Kabuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew…"

"You think it's over?"

"What?" Kabuki and Kabuto looked at Yoroi, Misumi, and Yuri. They were holding an unconscious Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!!" Kabuto shouted.

"Mommy!!" Kabuki yelled.

"If you want her, then come get her. If you don't, we'll kill her." They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Mommy!!!!" The building began to rumble. "H-Huh?"

"This place is going to collapse! We have to get out of here!" Kabuto turned to Kabuki. "Kabuki, let's go!" Kabuki looked at Kabuto, then turned her gaze to the ground. "Kabuki, what're you doing?! I said let's go!!"

She still hesitated. Fenrir licked his master's leg. _"Kabuki, what's wrong?"_

She shook her head. "Nothing, let's go." They ran after Kabuto.


	31. Chapter 31: Rejection

**Chapter 31: Rejection**

"Would you like something to eat?" Kabuto asked. "I could go fishing or look for-"

"I'm not hungry," Kabuki replied. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes." She looked away. Their campsite was small, but the space between them was so big. She rubbed Fenrir's head and sighed. She didn't want to believe.

"_**NO!!! STOP!!!" Everyone looked at Mitsuki. "Kabuto, I swear if you kill Kabuki you'll live the rest of your life in regret!! Don't do it!!"**_

"…_**What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.**_

"_**You'll have to live with the regret of killing your own child!!!!"**_

_**He froze. "What…What did you say?"**_

_**Kabuki blinked. "What?"**_

Fenrir whined lightly. He knew something was troubling his master. _"…Kabuki…"_

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"…_What's wrong?"_

"…A lot."

"_Like what?"_ She didn't respond. _"I'm sorry, forgive me for prying. It's just that, after we got separated back at that place, I've been looking for you. Now that I've finally found you, you're sad. I'm just worried about-"_

"I know Fenrir."

Kabuto watched Kabuki the whole time. What was she talking about with that wolf? That's what he kept asking himself. But he had a feeling that they were talking about him.

"_**That's right," Mitsuki began as tears streamed down her face. "Kabuki, Kabuto's your real father."**_

_**Kabuki's eyes widened. "…No…I-It can't be…"**_

"…_**You're lying!!!" Kabuto yelled.**_

"_**No I'm not Kabuto!! Get it through your head!! Kabuki is your daughter!! Just look at her. She looks just like you. See? She's beautiful, isn't she?"**_

He was confused. He didn't know what to think. Mitsuki had told him that the girl sitting in front of him was his daughter, but…Kabuki looked like his, but was it the truth? "Hey, Kabuki?"

Kabuki looked at him. "What?"

"Would you like to talk to me? You know, to kill the silence?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm just fine talking to Fenrir." She turned back to her wolf.

"Oh…"

_**He hesitantly looked back at Kabuki. She was right. He finally saw the resemblance. "…Wh…Why didn't you tell me!!?" He was scared. "Why did you hide this from me!?!" He didn't know what to believe. **_

"…_**Why?" Kabuki asked as well as tears began to form in her eyes.**_

Something rustled in the bushes. "What's that?" Kabuki asked as she got behind Fenrir.

"An enemy?!" Kabuto whispered. Both he and Kabuki weren't in the condition to fight.

"_I will protect you,"_ Fenrir barked to Kabuki.

"That sounds like Fenrir."

Kabuki stood up. "Sa…Sakura?!" Four people came through the bushes. "You guys!!" It was Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. "I was so worried about all of you!!"

"Sorry about that!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm glad we finally found you!" Sakura said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Where's your mother?" Kakashi asked.

Kabuto stood up. "She was-"

"Orochimaru took her!" Kabuki cried.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we have to go after her!" Kakashi said.

"I was so scared daddy!" Kabuki said as she hugged Kakashi.

"It's alright, we're here now and everything's going to be okay," he responded.

Kabuto froze. _What…did she just call him? But she's my…_ He looked away, trying to suppress his anger. He sat back down.

"Oh, Kabuto," Kakashi said. "You're here too. I'm glad Kabuki wasn't alone."

"Yeah, me too," Kabuto said with a glare.

_Did we…miss something?_ Fenrir, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke thought.

**XXXX**

Kabuki sat by herself in a tree as she looked at the moon. It was already agreed that everyone would go after Mitsuki in the morning. "…Mommy…I need you right now…Are you thinking of me?" She rubbed tears from her eyes. "I don't have anyone except for Fenrir. We're alone without you mommy…"

"You're not alone." Kabuto climbed into the tree. "Can I sit with you?" Kabuki didn't respond, she just moved over. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He sat next to her and sighed. "I miss her too…" He glanced at the child. "You know, your mother told us that you're my daughter, so that makes me your real father. I don't think you should be calling Kakashi 'daddy' anymore."

"Shut up."

He looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"…I…I don't know you. You've never been in my life before. Kakashi was the one who took care of me. He was always there with me and my mommy. You were never there. I cannot acknowledge you as my father. You're just a stranger to me."

He wasn't bleeding, but Kabuto felt overwhelming pain in his chest. To have his own daughter call him a stranger hurt him. "I…It wasn't my fault…"

"Don't make excuses!! Why didn't you come see me?!"

"Your mother…she…"

"What kind of man can't accept when something is his fault?! I don't want to hear excuses!! You don't know anything about me, do you? You weren't there for seven years of my life. You missed the important years!! What kind of father abandons his own daughter?"

He felt like…like crying. He was being rejected by his own child, his own flesh and blood. "I…I didn't come see you because…I was afraid that your mother wouldn't want to see me…I thought she still…hated me…"

She looked at him. "…What do you mean?"

"…A long time ago…I…I lied to your mother…I tricked her…and because of what I did…she got hurt. She got really hurt and she almost died. I didn't know I was in love with her like she was with me. I asked her for forgiveness, but she didn't forgive me. And then she left me. I told her that I was going to see her again, but I was…afraid."

Kabuki blinked. "Did you get mommy in trouble?"

"…Yes."

She looked down. "…I guess that's why…she never talked about you. You hurt her…You hurt…my mommy…"

"But Kabuki, you have to understand that I-"

"I cannot call you 'father'." She stood up.

"Kabuki, wait, don't go. Let me ex-"

"Please…just leave me alone." She jumped down from the tree.

"Kabuki!!!" Kabuto heard is heart shatter. His daughter…didn't want him. Instead, she…what she did was… "…She rejected me."


End file.
